Con los ojos del corazón
by Hollydays
Summary: Suprimiendo a Voldemort de la historia. Harry pierde a su madre con tan solo un año y a su padre a los 7. Un destino muy diferente del que todos esperan se cierne sobre su persona. Cuando el destino de Harry y de Draco se cruza, todo empieza a cambiar. Y todo, poco a poco vuelve a ponerse a su sitio. Es un Drama acompañado de Romance y SLASH. Triangulo: CedricXHarryXDraco
1. Cambios inesperados

**NdA:** Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con los libros de Harry Potter. Es un hipotético relato de cómo hubiera sido su vida si Voldemort no hubiera existido y si las circunstancias de su pasado hubieran sido otras. Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a J. .

* * *

**1. CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

Sus pequeños dedos tocaban con sumo cuidado cada una de las teclas de aquel magistral piano. El sonido inundaba la clase de las más melancólicas notas. Un niño de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos verdes tocaba con mucho acierto y precisión una de las más bellas sinfonías de J. S. Bach.

Todos en la clase le miraban ensimismados, algunos con orgullo, otros con un ligero recelo. La profesora con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y su madrastra con puro júbilo lo adoraban en silencio. Sin embargo, Harry tenía la mirada triste. Cuando acabó y miró a su alrededor no se sintió mucho mejor.

—Norah… ¿No prometió papá que vendría a escucharme tocar el piano?

—Está bien, cariño. No te preocupes, he grabado toda tu actuación para que podamos escucharla juntos en el coche de papá cuando venga a recogernos.

Al acabar las clases y después de comprar un transformador de sonido para componer melodías, James Potter les esperaba al lado del coche.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Harry salió disparado nada más verle. Se lanzó en sus brazos y se dejó mimar por él unos segundos.

—Perdona hijo, papá ha llegado tarde. Feliz cumpleaños, campeón. ¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

Harry le lanzó una mirada rápida a su nuevo transformador de sonido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí.

Norah, la nueva esposa de James y actual madrastra de Harry se acercó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué estáis cuchicheando tan secretamente?

—Nada, subamos al coche.

Norah y James llevaban casados menos de un año. Lily, la madre de Harry, murió en un accidente laboral donde las pociones fueron la causa directa de tal desgracia. De eso ya hacía 5 años.

Con un ligero toque de varita, la música que horas antes se había escuchado en esa aula se reproducía con la misma gracia en el coche. James le lanzó una mirada de orgullo a su hijo a través del espejo interior del coche.

—Hoy la profesora de piano ha elogiado a Harry por tener un don tocando ese instrumento delante de todos los niños. Dice que él es el que toca mejor de todo su curso.

«Señora Potter, Harry ha sido dotado con unas manos para tocar el piano. Estas manos tienen que estar muy bien protegidas.»

«Por supuesto, Harry adora tocar el piano.»

La melodía seguía sonando en el coche, y cuando acababa volvía a empezar. James aparcó y Harry salió disparado como un cohete. Norah le siguió a paso ligero.

—¿Cuál quieres comprar?

Harry estaba pegado al cristal de una tienda de pasteles.

—¡Ese! ¡El pastel de fresas!

Norah frunció un poco el ceño.

—Desde luego sabes cómo escoger. De todos, este es el más caro. Está bien, mi monedero está en el coche, dile a papá que venga. Yo entraré a encargarlo.

Harry salió disparado con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba a punto de llegar al coche cuando vio como le arrebatan su felicidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Otro coche se estampó contra el de James, haciendo que éste saliera disparado por los aires dando una vuelta y cayendo bocabajo. La gente de alrededor se acercó al coche intentando ayudar.

—¡Papá! —Harry temblando de miedo fue corriendo a reunirse con su padre. La gente de alrededor daba empujones.

El murmuro de la gente era siempre el mismo. «Hay alguien dentro. No está vivo. Alguien ha muerto en un accidente de coche.» La música aún se podía escuchar entre todo aquel caos. Su canción.

Ese fue el inicio de su propio caos, el día que cumplió 7 años, ese 31 de julio.

* * *

Tras la muerte de James, las cosas no fueron a mejor. No había dejado ninguna herencia y el gobierno mágico se lo quedó todo, incluida la casa y sus pertenencias.

«Señora, ahora todo pertenece al gobierno. Rob, encárgate de los muebles de la habitación central.»

«No, por favor no os lo llevéis, por favor…el piano no.»

«¡Cállate Harry! ¡¿Aun quieres tocar el piano?!¡Tu padre está muerto, muerto! ¡Eres un mimado! ¡Yo soy la que debería llorar por haber sido abandonada de esta manera, sin dinero ni herencia!¡Ahora ya no tenemos nada, nada!»

Y así, sin nada se fueron al sud del país, a Cornualles, Helston. Todo su mundo de riqueza, de amor y de felicidad se había roto en menos de 48 horas. Norah no tenía trabajo, ni dinero, ni familia. Estaban solos, completamente solos, ella y Harry.

Los días pasaron y no tenían ningún lugar donde ir o comida que comer. Su instinto de supervivencia les llevó a robar en una panadería, cuyo dueño al darse cuenta de los hechos empezó a perseguirles. Cuando les pillara iba a darles la paliza de su vida. Ahora tenían que vivir en el mundo muggle y ahí usaban otro tipo de castigo que en el mundo mágico no toleraban.

Pero el destino quiso que cierto sangre-muggle ayudara a esa pobre familia. Era un hombre de unos 40 años. Alto y corpulento. No era nada agraciado y sus ropas eran simples harapos viejos. Aun así ese hombre, llamado John, pagó por aquella barra de pan y se llevó con él a Harry y a Norah.

Harry pensaba que ese hombre debía estar interesado en su madrastra por como la miraba, y por esa ayuda gratuita que les había ofrecido. Y lo que parecía más inquietante aun es que Norah parecía tener un interés idéntico en John. Eso era más de lo que Harry podía tolerar. Pero se dijo que solo era su imaginación.

John vivía al lado de la costa, era pescador. La casa era vieja, pequeña y fea. Pensar que iban a vivir ahí a partir de ahora era una pesadilla. Pero vivir en la calle era el mismísimo infierno. Aunque la casa no fuera de su gusto John era agradable con ellos. Le había dibujado un piano con tizas en el suelo a Harry. Y ahora estaba rodeando a Norah por la cintura con uno de esos grasientos brazos que tenía. Harry no pudo hacer la vista gorda cuando una de las manos de John se fue directa al trasero de su madrastra. No hacía ni un mes de la muerte de su padre y ya se dejaba tocar por otro hombre. Harry salió dando un portazo, no sin mirarles antes con todo el odio de su corazón.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Harry había recogido las pocas cosas de Norah y las suyas y estaba saliendo de esa casa con toda la rabia del mundo circulando por la sangre de sus venas. Norah iba tras él. Al final lo alcanzó y cogió sus cosas con brusquedad.

—Si quieres irte, vete sólo. Ya estoy harta de todo. No quiero seguir pasando hambre.

—Pero ese hombre…

—No te preocupes por él. Entra dentro y acaba de comer.

Norah entendió que Harry no quería que substituyera a su padre. ¡Pero ya no podía más! Eso era supervivencia. Si ese hombre quería acostarse con ella a cambio, mientras tuviera un techo donde dormir y comida para sobrevivir sería capaz de todo.

Norah cogió la muñeca de Harry con brusquedad y lo arrastró dentro de aquella mugrienta casa.

—Siento mucho todo esto, John.

—No importa Norah, sentaos, venga. La comida se enfría.

Harry de muy mala gana se sentó. Al fin y al cabo debía reconocer que estaba muerto de hambre. Así que tampoco hizo falta que le insistieran mucho en que comiera cuando tuvo el plato delante.

—Harry, limpia los platos, voy a enseñarle a tu madre la habitación.

Harry obedeció. Cogió los platos y los puso en una palangana llena de agua que había en el suelo. Se acuclilló y empezó a fregar los platos. De repente sintió un pequeño dolor en su dedo índice. Al sacar la mano un hilo de sangre caía con exageración por su dedo.

—ah…. Me he cortado. —Harry se miró con profundo odio esa herida. ¿Qué más daba ahora si no cuidaba sus manos o sus dedos? Ya jamás volvería a ver un piano en su vida, y mucho menos tocarlo. Todo se había ido para siempre. Su padre, su casa, su piano… su felicidad.

Las palabras de su madrastra el día que le quitaron su piano resonaban en su cabeza…

"¡No tienes nada, no tienes un piano, no tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños, no tienes nada, nada!" El recuerdo de su madrastra chillando con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y su propio recuerdo de haber llorado por un piano ahora quedaba muy lejano. Sentía que ya no era el mismo niño de 7 años de hacía 2 semanas atrás. Todo había cambiado. Y ya nada volvería jamás.

* * *

Habían pasado 9 años desde que todo había ocurrido.

Harry tenía ya 16 años. Y aunque había recibido la invitación a Hogwarts, no podía ir como un estudiante puesto que no tenía dinero suficiente ni para comprarse una túnica. Pero en cambio, podía estar de oyente en alguna clase si trabajaba en el castillo junto a su familia, en las cocinas con los elfos, en la biblioteca, etc.

Harry no tenía mucho contacto con los alumnos pero aun así era famoso entre ellos. Por alguna razón tenía loquitas a las chicas y porque engañarnos, también a algún que otro chico. Era tan noble, bueno, valiente, guapo e inteligente... Algunos alumnos solían decirle que tenía madera de Gryffindor, otros decían que de Hufflepuff. Lo que estaba claro es que ni Ravenclaw ni Slytherin le consideraban mucho de su Casa, y tampoco les gustaba mucho tratar con él.

Algunos Slytherin se dedicaban a fastidiarle aún más la existencia. Y por otro lado algunos Hufflepuff intentaban darle algún que otro filtro de amor.

—¡Jefe! Hoy toca Salmón y patatas. Cuando lo tenga listo avíseme que vendré a ayudar.

—Claro Harry. Aunque me sabe mal verte aquí, deberías estar estudiando o algo… ¿Cómo van tus ahorros?

—Bien, si trabajo durante dos meses más ya podré comprarme todos los libros de este curso.

—Animo chico. Tienes una fuerza que no había visto ni en 100 guerreros.

—No exagere Jefe… —dijo con una sonrisilla.

—En fin, manos a la obra, Hogwarts necesita más comida de lo que parece, y si no queremos que mueran de hambre esta noche será mejor que nos demos prisa.

—Sí, señor.

Harry ayudó transportando el pescado. Había toneladas, pero con un simple _Wingardium leviosa_ pudo con ello fácilmente.

Estuvo lo que quedaba de tarde trabajando en aquel comercio. Se ocuparon de cargar con la comida de toda la semana. Y eso eran viajes y viajes. Era realmente agotador. Por suerte con escoba era mucho más rápido.

* * *

—¡Cédric! ¡Vamos, ven! Collin va a declararse a Potter…

—¿Qué?

Cédric no soportaba que las chicas no dejaran ni vivir a su querido Harry, pero cuando era un chico el que se armaba de valor e intentaba declararse a Harry sentía como la sangre le hervía.

—¡Vamos a ver como rechaza a otro más!

—Esperemos que lo rechace…

Cédric y Paul fueron hasta la entrada de la biblioteca. Se quedaron detrás de una columna al ver cómo Collin salía de ahí con un aire de pura depresión. Harry le había rechazado.

—Anda, Cédric, ve a animar a Potter. Sabes cómo se pone después de cada declaración.

Cédric sonrió tontamente. No se lo pensó mucho más y fue hacia la biblioteca. Cada vez que había una declaración de amor de por medio la biblioteca estaba más llena que nunca. Qué cotillas…

—¡Eh! Harry, veo que le has roto el corazón a otro chico más…

Harry suspiró con pesadez.

—Ni me lo recuerdes… No es que quiera hacerles daño, simplemente no estoy para estas chorradas del amor.

Estas palabras eran como una daga envenenada clavándose lentamente en el pecho de Cédric.

—Algún día tendrás que salir con alguien, es la manera de que te dejen en paz de una vez…

—Vaya una manera más horrible de conseguir paz.

—Oye, quieres que te enseñe algún hechizo nuevo.

Harry sonrió y lo miró con agradecimiento.

—Siempre sabes cómo animarme ¿eh? Gracias.

—Para esto están los amigos… Anda, te espero en la torre del reloj sobre las 8 de la tarde.

—Nos vemos. —Harry se despidió y siguió ordenando los libros.

Cédric era consciente que Harry no lo vería nunca como algo más, eso le destrozaba, pero al menos podía estar a su lado. En toda la escuela, Cédric era el único amigo de Harry. Y eso era todo un privilegio y una gran ventaja.

* * *

Ya eran casi las ocho y Harry acababa de salir de la biblioteca a toda prisa. Estaba a punto de llegar a la torre del reloj cuando se cruzó con un grupito de alumnos y chocó con uno rubio que se giró para mirarle.

—Perdón.

El chico primero le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego al cruzarse sus miradas, su rostro parecía más bien sorprendido. Apretó los puños y giró rápidamente la cabeza. Simplemente pasó de largo.

Por algún motivo los alumnos de Slytherin no podían ni verle, así que ya no le sorprendía ninguna de las reacciones que estos tuvieran.

—Ese impertinente cabrón. Debería mirar por dónde anda. —Blaise era siempre tan frío que cansaba y todo.

—Oh vamos, se ha disculpado. Además es tan guapo que se le perdona todo. —Joanne siempre defendía a ese Potter, se notaba que le gustaba.

—Ni siquiera llega a ser agradable, no es lo suficientemente guapo como para llamar mi atención o mostrar siquiera un mínimo de interés en él. —Malfoy se giró otra vez hacia atrás para echar un último vistazo, pero Potter ya no estaba ahí.

—Oh, no te pongas celoso, Draco. Tú también eres muy guapo, es solo que me van más los morenos. Lástima que no esté interesado en nadie.

—Además de rarito, asexual. —Blaise volvió a soltar uno de sus aguijones.

—No creo que sea asexual, pero se dice que se le han declarado más de 100 alumnos y a todos les ha dado la misma respuesta. Parece que tenéis algo en común Draco. Ambos sois de lo más exigentes.

—Bueno, eso es porque no me ha conocido a mí. Me juego el cuello que si empiezo a hablar con él soy capaz de hacer que me bese en menos de una semana.

Joanne frunció el ceño.

—Pensaba que no estabas interesado en él.

—Y no lo estoy. Esto es solo un juego. Después del beso sudaré de su cara como si fuera invisible. Solo es para divertirse un poco.

Draco sabía que Joanne se moriría de celos si lo lograba, pero ese juego parecía tan complicado que aceptó el reto sin bacilar. Ella pensaba que era algo imposible para Draco.

* * *

—¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Harry.

—El chico rubio con el que te has tropezado.

—Pues eso mismo, me he tropezado con él. Se le ve muy antipático la verdad.

—Lo es. ¿Quieres un consejo? Aléjate de él. Es un mal bicho.

—Después de la mirada que me ha echado no me acercaría a él ni por todos los galeones de Gringotts.

Cédric sonrió divertido.

—¿Cómo te ha mirado?

Harry se puso un poco nervioso. Esa mirada que le había echado al principio de odio y luego de sorpresa había sido de lo más intensa.

—De una manera bastante rara, en fin. ¿Qué hechizo vas a enseñarme hoy?

—Más que hechizo quiero hablarte de las Maldiciones…

—¿Vas a enseñarme las maldiciones imperdonables?

—Sólo a hablar de ellas, aunque observo que ya las conoces…

—Sí…

—Entonces no vale la pena que te diga más sobre el tema, pasemos a otra cosa.

—¿Existe alguna manera de protegerse de estas maldiciones?

—No. ¿Por?

Harry se puso algo nervioso y empezó a pasarse la mano por la nuca. Siempre lo hacía según los temas de conversación y lo nervioso que estos le pusieran.

—Nada. Curiosidad.

—Puedo enseñarte el _expelliarmus_. Siempre te puede servir para quitarle la varita si ves que alguien va a echarte algún conjuro. Pero tienes que ser rápido.

—Es perfecto.

Harry y Cédric se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde practicando y quedaron para el próximo día a la misma hora para seguir con las prácticas.

Cédric volvió al castillo y Harry, con el corazón encogido volvió a la cabaña donde estaban Norah y John. Solo de pensar que tenía que volver ahí se ponía malo. No lo soportaba, pero él era fuerte y podía con todo. Y mañana ya sería otro día.


	2. Primeras impresiones

**NdA:** ¡Hola a todos! Primero de todo, gracias por comentar, eso me anima mucho a la hora de escribir, saber que alguien lo está esperando.

Luego me gustaría decir que subiré un capitulo a la semana. Los jueves por la noche y tal vez, si no estoy muy liada suba un segundo capítulo los domingos por la tarde. ^_^ PEEEEERO… : D Como soy muy impaciente, y ya hace mucho que tengo escrito el segundo capítulo, esta semana haré una excepción y lo publicaré antes :P

Espero que os gusteee :DD

* * *

**2. ****PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

Draco armó un gran alboroto entre los alumnos de Slytherin. Lo que había empezado con un simple reto se había convertido en una apuesta de lo más entretenida.

La gente apostaba dinero por la victoria de Harry o la victoria de Draco. Pero lo mejor de todo era que si Draco no conseguía un beso de Harry en una semana, Malfoy tendría que vestirse con el uniforme femenino durante los tres días siguientes.

Naturalmente nada de lo que se decía en la sala común de Slytherin podía salir de ahí. Nadie de otras casas tenía que enterarse y mucho menos Harry o sino la apuesta quedaría anulada al instante.

Así pues, Draco no quiso perder más el tiempo. Empezó a investigarlo, y pidió a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle que le ayudaran. Aunque sabía que los dos últimos poco encontrarían.

Fueron dos días de búsqueda pero al fin encontró algo útil. Malfoy era rico, muy rico, y su madre era la dueña de casi medio mundo mágico. Podían despedir a cualquiera que trabajara para ellos. Y el destino quiso que el padrastro de Harry trabajara para ellos. Así pues, había encontrado algo con lo que motivarle a que tuvieran una cita. Más fácil imposible.

—Eh, Draco. Lo único que he podido descubrir es que antes era un niño rico, pero por algún motivo se arruinaron de golpe.

—Bien hecho Blaise. Yo también tengo información de buena calidad. Hoy mismo pienso atacar a mi presa.

* * *

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

_—¡Protego!_

Harry lo intentó otra vez.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Y esta vez la varita de Cédric salió disparada por los aires. Haciendo que este se quedara con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

—¡Buen trabajo Harry! Es una pena que no puedas ir a clase, aprendes muy rápido. Serías de los primeros, seguro.

Harry se sonrojo un poco y bajó la mirada. Cédric se le acercó y se apoyó en su hombro mientras le despeinaba con la otra mano.

—Bueno eso, o tu eres un gran profesor.

—Vuelve a decir eso y pienso obligarte a llamarme profesor Diggory hasta que acabe el curso.

Harry adoraba a Cédric. Era el único que conseguía hacerle reír.

—Está bien, está bien. En fin, tengo que irme ya a la biblioteca, tengo que substituir a John.

—Está bien, te acompaño.

—Gracias.

La biblioteca estaba medio vacía. Pero en cuanto fue la hora del cambio, como siempre que le tocaba a Harry, la biblioteca volvía a llenarse.

Cédric no se quedó, sabía que Harry tenía ya suficiente trabajo como para que él le distrajera.

John siempre se quedaba en la biblioteca observando a Harry si no tenía nada más que hacer. Hoy era uno de esos días. Y Harry se sentía exageradamente incómodo. Más aún si su padrastro se ponía justo detrás de él.

—¡Todos dicen que rechazas todas las citas, pero acepta esto por favor! —Una chica alta, guapa, de ojos azules, piel blanquita y cabello dorado le tendía a Harry una tarjetita con una dirección. —Sé que no tienes lechuza, pero con una de las del colegio podemos hablar y…

John cogió la tarjeta de las manos de aquella chica.

—¿Están aquí para leer y encargar libros o para ligar con mi hijo? Oh… —Dijo mirando la tarjeta. —Con que quieres escribirte conmigo, ¿eh? ¿Estas interesada en mí?

John se iba acercando acosador hacia la chica, la cual tenía cara de horror en ese momento.

—¡Es imposible que yo me interese en ti, así que ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a mi hijo! ¡Daos prisa y marchaos a estudiar!

Y este era el principal motivo por el que Harry no podía salir con nadie. No es que no estuviera interesado, que hasta la fecha así era. Pero aunque lo estuviera, tampoco podría salir con esa persona, John era su peor pesadilla.

Draco acababa de llegar a la biblioteca justo a tiempo de ver el espectáculo. Lo miraba divertido, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una confiada sonrisa. Sin vacilar se saltó toda la cola que había para hablar con Harry. Y aunque muchos le miraron mal este no vaciló ni un solo segundo.

—John, son clientes. No hace falta ser antipático.

—Estas aquí para ordenar y aconsejar con los libros, no para vender tu cuerpo.

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Sentía tanta impotencia al escuchar esa frase saliendo de la boca de John. Aun así se calló y otra cosa ocupó su mente cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

—¿Por qué el servicio de la biblioteca es tan malo?

—¿Perdón? —Harry había reconocido a ese chico. Era Malfoy, el chico con el que se tropezó el otro día.

—Si quieres que te perdone, ten una cita conmigo.

Harry bufó con pesadez. Menudo capullo.

—Lo siento, odio perder el tiempo con gilipolleces.

—Creo que no lo has entendido. Desde que he entrado aquí, no ha habido nadie que me haya preguntado qué es lo que quiero leer, ni nadie que me haya acompañado a una de las mesas de estudio, que haya cargado con mis libros o se haya molestado en ser mínimamente servicial.

—Eso se debe a que nadie tiene tal responsabilidad en la biblioteca. Y ahora si no te importa, hay gente que si necesita mis servicios. Buenas tardes.

—Ten una cita conmigo mañana.

Que tipo tan pesado, Harry estaba empezando a hartarse.

—¿Y porque iba a hacerte caso y tener una cita contigo?

—Es la última oportunidad que te doy. —¿Oportunidad? Harry se moría de ganas de partirle la cara en ese mismo momento. —Está bien si no vienes, pero luego no te arrepientas.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe. John acababa de tirar un libro al suelo con mucha brusquedad y se acercaba en busca de pelea con Malfoy.

—¿Es que estáis todos sordos? Aquí no se viene a ligar, si no venís a leer o estudiar os podéis marchar inmediatamente.

—Mis padres son unas de las personas que gestionan la economía de la escuela. Con solo decir el nombre Potter, los tres estaréis fuera de Hogwarts en menos que se dice quidditch.

John se calló de golpe y Malfoy volvió a fijar su mirada en Harry.

—Te espero mañana a las 12 en la entrada del castillo. No llegues tarde. — Y tal y como lo dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry pensaba que la persona que más odiaba era sin duda su padrastro John Walter, pero Malfoy había decidido hacerle competencia.

Paul estaba en la biblioteca y miraba con preocupación toda la escena. Aun así no intervino en ningún momento. Poco después de que Malfoy y sus amigos se marcharan él también lo hizo.

* * *

—¿Crees que vendrá?

—Sé que lo hará. El idiota de su padre le obligará aunque no quiera.

—Joder, que máquina.

—Resérvatelo para mañana cuando le haya besado.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Cuando le enseñe a toda la escuela nuestra fotografía besándonos, veras que sí, hablo enserio.

Malfoy no podía estar más confiado y se moría de ganas de que llegara el momento. El nunca perdía. Nunca.

* * *

Norah estaba en el cuarto de Harry, ahora toda la escuela sabía lo de su cita de mañana, y ella que era muy cotilla también se había enterado.

—¿Por qué no te pones un traje? Estarías tan guapo Harry.

—No voy a ponerme traje, Norah…

—¡Oh, vamos! Tienes que conquistarle, si te acabas casando con él serás rico. ¿No te das cuenta?

—¿Y tú no te das cuenta que a mí él no me gusta?

Norah se sentó en la cama, parecía haberse deprimido de golpe. Tenía la cabeza gacha.

—Harry… ¿Es que no puedes intentar salir con él? Hazlo por mí… sé que no te gusta pero… Tu padrastro y yo ya no tenemos dinero para cuidar de ti… Pero Malfoy si podría cuidar de ti…

Genial. Todo lo que Harry ganaba en el trabajo lo deba para la casa, ahorrando un 10% para sus libros escolares. Y ahora le decían que no lo querían ni en casa. Eso era un duro golpe.

—Voy a ducharme, Norah… Prepárame la ropa que quieras para la cita de mañana… haré lo que pueda.

—Está bien, pero Harry, aunque te trate mal no tienes nada que perder. Tu solo aguanta… el futuro de los tres depende de ti.

Eso le acabó de rematar. Pero él ya lo sabía, Norah era egoísta y materialista. "El dinero da la felicidad" ese era su lema. Harry era demasiado bueno como para negarle los caprichos a su madrastra… Resignado se fue al baño.

* * *

Esa mañana el tiempo era de lo más agradable. No hacía ni frio ni calor. Malfoy se puso su traje negro más caro, sin corbata. Salió de las mazmorras y fue hacia la entrada del castillo. Eran las 11.30h y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que Potter ya estaba ahí.

—Vaya, al final tenías ganas de verme y todo. Mira la hora que es y ya estás aquí.

Harry lo miró con fastidio.

—Si hoy salgo contigo, no vas a despedir nunca a mi familia ¿no? Pues entonces acabemos cuanto antes.

—Todo lo haces por dinero, ¿no?

Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me has amenazado. ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

—Eres incapaz de reconocer que sales conmigo porque te gusto. ¿Haciéndote el difícil tratas de conquistarme aún más?

—¿Cómo puedes ser así de retorcido? Has tergiversado todas mis palabras.

Draco se acercó a Harry, mucho. Lo rodeó sin dejar de mirarlo. Y Harry se iba girando para ver que narices pretendía Malfoy. Este sacó su varita.

_—Accio_ Saeta de Fuego.

Una escoba apareció y Malfoy la cogió en cuanto la tubo cerca. Se subió a ella y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Harry.

—¿Por qué llevas puestos estos harapos? —Malfoy suspiró con pesadez. —Sube. Dejaré que tu familia siga trabajando aquí, pero todo depende de lo feliz que me hagas en esta cita.

Harry tenía una cara de resignación y malhumor. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no bufar y subió a la escoba, agarrándose con fuerza a Malfoy. Harry no sabía ir con esa clase de escobas y no aguantaba bien el equilibrio.

Por fin llegaron al Campo de Quidditch.

* * *

—¡Malfoy! ¡Maldita sea, corre más, atrapa la maldita Snitch!

Harry miraba el entrenamiento desde las gradas. Ahí hacía bastante frío y de tanto en tanto ignoraba el partido mientras lamentaba no haber traído ninguna chaqueta.

Los entrenadores no paraban de chillar.

—¿Has visto como corre hoy Draco?

—¿Qué si lo he visto? Sí siempre fuera así de rápido ganaríamos la copa de quidditch seguro.

—Pues habrá que invitar más a ese Potter a las gradas. Parece que él es la causa.

—¿No jodas? ¿Sí?

—Ya lo creo.

—¡Malfoy cuidado con la bludger!

Ese aviso fue inútil. La Bludger golpeó directamente la escoba de Draco haciéndole caer.

Uno de los entrenadores, suavizó el golpe, pero aun así parecía grabe.

Harry se encontró, sorprendentemente, preocupado por Malfoy.

Este abandonó el campo y se fue a los vestuarios. Harry siguió mirando el partido sin más.

Veinte minutos más tarde Draco subió a las gradas donde estaba Harry. Le acercó un café y le puso una chaqueta encima de los hombros.

—Gracias… —Dijo Harry un poco cortado. Había sido muy atento de su parte… —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, a diferencia de mi escoba. Aun no la han podido arreglar…

—Lo siento… mmh… oye, el partido ya ha terminado… ¿puedo irme ya?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Realmente tienes tan mala impresión de mí? Si te digo la verdad, quería invitarte a salir para disculparme por lo de la otra vez, cuando te di el golpe. Fuiste el único en disculparse…

Harry se quedó callado. No sabía si creerle. Sonaba sincero, pero que lo fuera realmente era otra cosa…

—Por la amenaza del despido, por el empujón, por hacerte perder el tiempo… lo siento.

Harry se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta, realmente estaba siendo sincero… No podía creerlo, tal vez se había precipitado al juzgarle… después de eso, tal vez no era tan mal chico ¿no?

—No hace falta que te disculpes, tampoco sirve de nada… lo que pasó, pasó y punto. Aunque te disculpes el tiempo no volverá atrás… —Harry tenía la mirada perdida… parecía estar pensando en algo o alguien en concreto. Pero de repente levantó la cara y miró a Malfoy con una media sonrisa. —Pero ya que te has disculpado, acepto tus disculpas. Porque al menos eso dice mucho de ti.

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa. Y Harry se la devolvió aún más intensamente. Haciendo que Draco acabara mirando a otro lado aun sin dejar de sonreír. Harry también apartó la mirada y le dio un trago a su café.

Ahora el campo de Quidditch estaba vacío. Todos habían ido al vestuario. Y hasta dentro de 3 horas nadie vendría a molestarles.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al campo de Quidditch y te enseñe?

—No, no… no se volar con esas escobas…

—Podemos ir en la misma…

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba.

* * *

No había ninguna pelota en el campo a excepción de la Snitch dorada.

Malfoy y Harry iban en la misma escoba. Malfoy volaba lentamente cerca del suelo mientras le explicaba las normas del juego a Harry.

—Y yo me encargo de la Snitch. ¿Quieres que vayamos a por ella?

Malfoy aceleró el ritmo de una manera tan brusca que a Harry casi se le para el corazón.

—¡No tan rápido, Malfoy, Malfoy! —Harry se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Draco y este sonrió divertido. Cuando Malfoy paró un momento para buscar la Snitch oyó como Harry protestaba. —¡Eh, este método está un poco pasado de moda para obligar a alguien a tener contacto físico!

Draco miró a Harry algo serio y acercó un poco su rostro al suyo.

—¿No sabes que cuando dos personas van en una misma escoba, es algo tan complicado que agarrarse de este modo es como confiarle su vida? Cuando dije que fuéramos juntos en la escoba, era muy consciente que iba a protegerte, así que tú solo agárrate bien, no voy a permitir que te pase nada. —Y dicho eso, Malfoy volvió a acelerar el ritmo notablemente haciendo que Harry se agarrara aún más a él. Esta vez no se quejó.

Estuvieron volando un rato a esa velocidad, hasta que Harry se acostumbró bastante e incluso se pusieron a bromear, reír, etc.

—Oye, el quidditch se ve muy peligroso… ¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo?

—¿Me has visto jugar antes? —Preguntó Draco. —Pensaba que solo estabas mirando la hora. Es cierto que hay riesgos, pero amo el quidditch. Si acabo siendo golpeado o herido, eso tan solo demuestra que estoy vivo. Con el resto de las cosas, no me siento muy diferente a estar muerto.

Harry se quedó reflexivo ante esa explicación, pero luego sonrió.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. —Una vez, cuando J.S. Bach iba a presentar un concierto a palacio, su violonchelo fue saboteado por alguien. Todas las cuerdas estaban rotas menos la cuerda G. Justo cuando todos esperaban verle humillado, él toco una hermosa melodía solo usando la cuerda G, melodía que ahora es muy famosa y conocida como "Aire en la cuerda G".

Draco dejó de volar tan rápido y alto. Bajó bastante, casi llegando al suelo y la escoba parecía estar tan solo paseando tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces esta historia nos dice que no debemos confiar en nadie?

—No. Esta historia me enseñó que no importa las dificultades que nos de la vida, puedes seguir tocando la melodía más conmovedora. Desde entonces, siempre que estoy en momentos difíciles que siento que no puedo soportar, pienso en "Aire en la cuerda G." Así que no digas jamás cosas como que te sientes muerto…

Malfoy paró en seco y se giró hacia Harry. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—Cierra los ojos. —Malfoy acercó mucho su rostro al de Harry.

Pero viendo que Harry no reaccionaba con la mano que tenía libre agarró a Harry por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia él. Besando esos labios que tan imposibles parecían. Ahora eran suyos. Ahora había ganado la apuesta. En el momento en que sus labios se rozaron, salió del bolsillo de Malfoy una cámara fotográfica que estaba programada para hacer una foto justo en el momento del beso. Y así fue. Malfoy había ganado la apuesta.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. No se había dado cuenta de nada. Pero en ese momento alguien les tiró de la escoba con brusquedad.

—¡Bastardo de mierda!

Cédric estaba encima de Malfoy dándole una ración de puñetazos.

—¡Cédric! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry no podía creer que Cédric estuviera aquí. Y no entendía porque estaba pegando a Malfoy.

—¡Ese gilipollas y sus amigos de Slytherin apostaron que si él conseguía besarte en la cita de hoy ganaría…

—…Y la fotografía de nuestro beso es la evidencia. —Acabó de decir Malfoy.

Harry se sintió como si acabaran de tirarle un cubo de agua congelada encima. Cédric volvió a encararse a Malfoy.

—¡Bórrala! ¡Ahora!

—¿O si no que? ¿eh?

Cédric y Malfoy estaban empujándose y a punto de llegar a los puños otra vez. A Harry le temblaron por un momento las manos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Ahora mismo todo le daba asco… Había llegado a confiar en ese imbécil… había caído en su trampa… ¿Por qué, Por qué siempre tenía que ser la víctima en esos casos? Ya estaba harto de todo… Quería dejar claro que no le había afectado, que no había ganado aunque la foto dijera lo contrario…

—Cédric,… —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que parecía más de resignación que de otra cosa, pero a su vez le daba algo de confianza. — Has llegado demasiado temprano. ¿No sabes que también aposte con algunos alumnos que este cerdo me invitaría a salir en menos de un mes y que en una semana conseguiría que me besara? No me subestiméis. Si ganaba me darían dinero suficiente para comprar los libros escolares de este curso.

Draco frunció el ceño y le lanzó a Harry una mirada de profundo odio. A su vez, Cédric estaba realmente desconcertado, no podía creer que Harry, su Harry hubiera planeado todo eso, no podía ser, se estaba haciendo el fuerte… Sino, él hubiera sabido algo de esta apuesta, y no era el caso.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Malfoy parecía apunto de escupir fuego por la boca. Estaba realmente cabreado, y sobretodo ofendido. —¿Por dinero? ¿Te has vendido por unos libros?

Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado de oírse decir eso. Pero ahora ya no pensaba negarlo.

—¿Que Bach y que mierdas de Aire en la cuerda G? ¡Por un momento hasta lo hiciste sonar real! ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a Bach siquiera? Eres un simple trabajador de Hogwarts, ¿acaso te crees tan bueno? ¿Eh?

A Harry le invadió el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre, con la música de Bach, Aire en la cuerda G, sonando aun en el coche para alguien que ya no podía oír nada. Apretó los puños e intentó no pensar más en eso.

—Sí, al menos yo he ganado los libros. ¿Qué has ganado tú hasta ahora? Probablemente no te importe, ya que ambos estábamos jugando, lo único que ha pasado es que nuestros labios se han rozado. Qué más da que hayan sido los labios, o nuestras manos, a mí eso no me importa nada… Y bueno, puesto que el juego ya ha terminado, no sirve de nada que continuemos… —Harry se sacó la chaqueta de Malfoy y la dejó caer en el suelo. —Vámonos Cédric.

Cédric no podía creer nada de lo que acababa de escuchar, parecía tan cierto, pero en cuanto Harry le cogió el brazo con esa mano tan temblorosa, comprendió que solo había sido una manera de protegerse. De ganar y hacerle perder. Si hubiera podido ahora mismo le hubiera abrazado y besado hasta el amanecer… Si tan sólo Harry le dejara, le haría el hombre más feliz en la tierra…

Harry tenía la cabeza gacha mientras ambos abandonaban el campo de quidditch.

—¡Que sepas, Potter, que esto no se ha acabado! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás!

La voz de Malfoy, aunque clara, se sentía lejana… Ya no quería confiar… estaba sólo… odiaba a la gente… ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser así?

Entonces miró a Cédric y esbozó una triste sonrisa. No todos eran así.


	3. Realidades que duelen

**NdA:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Como siempre me dan ánimos a seguir y me ayudan a mejorar! Me alegro mucho que os esté gustando XD Comentaría más cosas sobre el fic XD pero si abro la boca soltaré spoilers. Así pues lo más sensato es callar XD.

Por otro lado, hay ciertos comentarios que no puedo contestar vía mensaje privado (La tecnología me odia XD) Así que los contestaré por aquí. XDD Pero al final del capítulo XDD

* * *

**3. ****REALIDADES QUE DUELEN**

Cédric y Harry estaban dando vueltas por los jardines de Hogwarts. Sin tener ningún destino en su mente.

—¿Todo lo que has dicho era mentira?

Harry no dijo nada pero su mirada de resignación se lo había acabado de confirmar. Cédric era el único en romper el silencio cada dos segundos. Harry apenas hablaba si no era para contestarle.

—Si… si algo como esto… vuelve a ocurrir, avísame. No soporto la idea de que… —Cédric apretó los puños con rabia. — Si alguien se atreve a tocarte otra vez te juro que le reventaré hasta la muerte.

Harry miró a Cédric muy sorprendido. Entendía que estuviera disgustado porque eran amigos, pero esa reacción le parecía exagerada. Aunque le agradecía enormemente que le mostrara cuán importante era su a mistad para él.

Cédric le dedicó una mirada de compasión a Harry.

—¿Estas bien? —Harry se forzó a sonreír ante tal pregunta. No quería la compasión de nadie. Él no era débil.

—Ya me había olvidado de todo a los tres minutos. Solo me sabe mal que te hayas visto involucrado. Todo esto ha sido una gran gilipollez. ¿Te duele la mano? —Dijo al recordar cómo le había pegado a Malfoy.

—Eh, estoy bien. —Dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa. Cédric apretó los puños y sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón…—Por ti, incluso si tengo que dar la vida, vale la pena. Aunque por otra parte, tan solo han sido un par de golpes…

Harry sonrió y siguió andando 3 pasos delante de Cédric.

—Tienes razón, eres un buen amigo.

Cédric bajó la cabeza algo abatido y con desdén susurro.

—Lo decía enserio…

Pero Harry no le había escuchado. Harry no había captado el mensaje entre líneas. Por esta vez tan solo lo dejó pasar.

* * *

—Señora Malfoy, las cartas son estas. No hay más. O lo toma o lo deja. Déjeme decirle, que su marido no hizo nada bueno para nuestra empresa, y tras su muerte solo nos dejó con unas deudas que si usted se niega a seguir pagando, ni siquiera con la nueva propuesta de pago, tendrá grandes consecuencias para su economía. Para empezar, dejaría de financiar Hogwarts y eso sería un duro golpe no solo por la economía sino por su prestigio también.

Narcissa estaba con el ceño fruncido. Era consciente de que no tenía otra salida. Pero la cifra que le pedían era absurda.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Tendrá que proponer otra alternativa.

—No quería llegar a eso, pero siempre podemos pagarlo nosotros, con un poco de su ayuda. Verá, si su hijo Draco, accediera a…

Y ahí el señor Greenglass captó la atención de Narcissa.

* * *

—¡Ha sido por tu culpa! ¡Papá se ha muerto por tu culpa!

Un Draco de 8 años estaba culpando a la figura que tenía delante con toda la desesperación de su cuerpo. Narcissa no si inmutó ante tal acusación. Tan solo lo miraba con frialdad.

—¡Haz que vuelva! ¡Haz que no esté muerto! ¡Papá!

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, como siempre que soñaba con el suicidio de su padre. Suspiró con pesadez y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Mirando al techo y recordando aquellas imágenes, los recuerdos invadían su mente y trastornaban su sistema nervioso.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz femenina justo al lado. Por merlín estaba en el cuarto de los chicos. ¡Aquí no podía entrar ninguna chica! Draco se levantó de golpe para observar a la intrusa.

Una chica de cabello moreno, largo y rizado con unos penetrantes ojos negros le miraba divertida. Era guapa, pero aun así no le hizo gracia tenerla delante en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué quieres? Y… ¿Quién narices eres? No te había visto nunca…

La chica sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Draco.

—Quería verte. Sobre quien soy… eso es algo que prefiero guardar en secreto. Pero puedes llamarme Mimi. Era el nombre de mi gata, me puede servir como nombre falso por ahora.

Draco no podía estar más desconcertado…

—¿Mimi? Pues ya me has visto, ahora largo.

—Sus deseos son ordenes… pero quiero que sepas algo… te tendré vigilado, siempre y desde muy cerca… No lo tendrás tan fácil las próximas veces para deshacerte de mí. —"Mimi" se levantó de la cama, se acercó a Draco y le besó en la frente. —Nos vemos.

Y tal y como vino se fue. Malfoy estaba alucinando. No podía creerlo…

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Cédric.

—De nada, en fin yo ya me voy…

Pero antes de que se fuera la puerta de casa se abrió y de ahí salió Norah.

—¡Oh! Harry querido, ¿cómo ha ido la cita? Has vuelto muy temprano. —Entonces Norah desvió su mirada hacia Cédric. —¿Y este quién es? ¿Dónde está Malfoy? Se suponía que tenías que estar con él no con este… Hufflepuff.

La manera en la que dijo Hufflepuff sonaba casi a insulto dicho por ella.

—¡Norah! —Protestó Harry. Una cosa era que se metiera con él. Otra muy distinta que se metiera con Cédric. — Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro. Así que no nos verás juntos nunca más.

—¿Qué? — Norah lo miraba con odio acusándole con la mirada.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con Harry. Ese tío es un imbécil, las cosas están mejor así. —Intervino Cédric.

—¡Tú no te metas, Hufflepuff! —Le gritó Norah.

Harry se puso en medio y cogiendo a su madrastra del brazo le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Cédric.

—Será mejor que te vayas…

Cédric cerró los puños con rabia al ver como Harry entraba con esa mujer loca y egoísta dentro de casa.

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que harás ahora si nos despide eh? ¡Tienes que intentar conquistarle! Si nos morimos de hambre será tu culpa.

—¡Nadie va a morirse de hambre!

Harry estaba de lo más indignado. No entendía cómo podía estar discutiendo algo tan absurdo como aquello.

—Aun sigues siendo el mismo niño mimado. La vida no es ningún lujo y si alguien como él te pide que os acostéis tú le das las gracias y obedeces.

Harry estaba alucinando. No podía creer que su propia madrastra, con la que había compartido casi toda su vida. La única que pensaba que realmente estaba de su lado… esa misma mujer estuviera diciéndole esas cosas… Harry tenía los puños apretados… estaba intentando contener toda la rabia. Por si fuera poco, John apareció por la puerta y su presencia solo le puso más tenso, más rígido.

—¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa?

Su madrastra le miraba como si le hubiera preguntado porque necesitaban respirar para vivir.

—¿Y qué otra cosa harás sino? Ya no eres ese niño mimado que tocaba el piano. Tu padre hace años que está muerto. Deja de creer que eres aquel principito que podía hacer todo lo que le venía en gana. ¡Deja de soñar de una maldita vez! Soy yo la que te ha criado, la que se ha sacrificado, si te digo que te vendas tú lo haces sin rechistar. Y se acabó.

Harry ya no pudo más. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió tal impotencia. Que su propia familia le tratara así… Había apretado tanto los puños que se había hecho sangre en las palmas de las manos con las uñas. Harry le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a su madrastra y salió de casa sin decir una palabra, con todo el odio circulando por sus venas.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Podía escuchar a Norah pero sus pies ya no se iban a detener, y se encontró corriendo con el corazón comprimido. Su padre jamás hubiera permitido esto… Era en noches como estas que lamentaba tanto su muerte, que lamentaba no tener ni siquiera un piano de juguete para desahogar toda esa pena… Y entonces se acordó que en el castillo, Cédric le había hablado de la existencia de cierta aula de música…

La buscó con desesperación. Lo necesitaba tanto como un pez necesita el agua. Y al fin se encontró ahí en esa aula de música a mitad de la noche. Había sido una suerte que ningún profesor de guardia le hubiera pillado. Que no hubiera nadie en esa aula… Al menos, el destino no pensaba negarle ese pequeño capricho que ahora tanto necesitaba.

Harry se acercó despacio a aquel viejo piano. No había visto uno desde el día que su padre murió. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Harry levantó la tapa de aquel antiguo piano de cola y luego se colocó delante del teclado. Su mano se deslizó hacia las primeras notas… Y después de 9 años volvió a tocar esa pieza de Bach "Aire en la cuerda G". Era tan doloroso y reconfortante a la vez…

Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus manos aun temblorosas tocaban esa triste melodía y su alma, poco a poco se iba purificando. Lo que Harry no esperaba es que segundos después una mano ajena le agarrara la muñeca impidiéndole tocar y, todo sea dicho, dándole un susto de muerte.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntar yo, Potter. ¿Quién te dejado entrar? ¿Por qué estás tocando este piano? Cuanto más lo pienso más me doy cuenta que deberían expulsarte de aquí.

—Lo… Lo siento… —Harry no supo reaccionar de otra manera ante las palabras acusadoras de Malfoy.

—¿Lo siento? ¿No fuiste tú mismo que dijiste que era inútil decir tal cosa? ¿Que el daño una vez hecho es irreparable?

—Me iré inmediatamente. —Harry se hubiera ido si no fuera porque Malfoy le había cerrado el paso y ahora le estaba acorralando contra el piano.

—¡Eh, Eh! Sigo teniendo en mi mano el poder para hacer que os despidan a ti y a tu plebeya familia. —Malfoy apoyó sus manos en el teclado. Una a cada lado de Harry. Teniéndolo así completamente acorralado. —¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si llamo a mi madre?¿Quieres averiguarlo?

—No sabía que tenía prohibida la entrada. —Harry le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sin titubear ni un momento. — Si quieres hacer esto más grave de lo que es solo por ir en contra de mí, me parece bien. Pero no mezcles a mi familia en esto.

—¿Más grave de lo que es? ¿Pero tú quien te has creído que eres? ¿Qué sabrás tú de la gravedad de tus actos? Vendes todo lo que tienes por dinero… realmente me repugnas… Personas como tú que parecen honestas por fuera pero son pura mierda por dentro… ¿Qué derecho tienen a entrar aquí? Has destrozado este piano con tus sucias y asquerosas manos… ¿Y aun crees que no es tan grave? Aunque te usaras a ti mismo para pagarlo no sería suficiente…

Harry no podía creer que todo el mundo le estuviera insistiendo en eso… Su persona no tenía ningún valor… era un simple precio, su cuerpo a cambio de un trabajo, a cambio de una estancia en Hogwarts, a cambio de un piano que había destrozado por tocar con sus manos que no eran aptas de tan sagrado instrumento… Toda su rabia se había transformado en pura depresión… ¿Por qué nadie podía apreciarlo tal y como era?

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer exactamente para poder irme de aquí? —Harry se sentía abatido no tenía ni fuerzas para seguir discutiendo.

—¿Qué debes hacer? Es muy simple… Solo cumple con tu apuesta… —Draco se acercó rápidamente a los labios de Harry sin besarlo, con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios. Aprovechó que Harry giraba el rostro para esquivar un supuesto beso y empezó a susurrarle al oído. —Ya nos hemos besado ¿No? … Lo siguiente sería… ¿acostarnos?

Harry le miró horrorizado ante aquella propuesta. Ni siquiera le salían las palabras… No… no quería… no… estaba harto de todo esto.

—Quítate la ropa. —Ordenó Malfoy.

Harry se quedó mirándolo con un gesto casi suplicante y los ojos muy abiertos. Asustado. Malfoy sonrió.

—¿A qué viene esa estúpida expresión? Deja de fingir estar asustado, date prisa y quítate la ropa. O tal vez… —Malfoy se acercó más a Harry. Sus cuerpos se estaban tocando por completo de cintura para abajo y Harry tenía la espalda casi recostada encima del piano por tal de alejarse de Malfoy. Pero este solo acortó más las distancias y volvió a hablar en susurros. —… ¿Prefieres que te la quite yo, poco a poco para enseñarte como se hace? No creo que sea necesario… para alguien experto como tú en venderse, debes de saber de sobras como actuar en esta situación… ¿Cómo te suelen pagar? ¿Con libros escolares? Es tan ridículo… Venga va, muéstrame lo fantástico que eres… Si no quieres que tu familia…

—¡Basta! —Harry ya no podía soportar seguir escuchando. —Sólo quieres jugar conmigo, ¿no? Está bien… si te doy lo que me pides… ¿te olvidarás de mí y mi familia para siempre? Entonces, acabemos cuanto antes.

Malfoy se separó de Harry y se sentó en un sillón, el sillón donde se había quedado dormido antes de la intrusión de Harry, para ver el espectáculo.

Malfoy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que Harry empezara de una vez.

Harry estaba de lo más rígido, el pecho le dolía, iba a hacer lo que todos querían. Venderse. No le importaba a nadie… estaba solo…

—Está bien… —La respiración de Harry estaba algo acelerada. Tenía miedo. Siempre igual… siempre… —Me quitaré la ropa…

—Hazlo de una maldita vez.

Harry apretó los puños y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se llevó las manos al cuello de su camisa y empezó a desabrochar los primeros botones. Con las manos temblorosas, a duras penas podía ir más rápido de lo que iba por culpa de su tembleque.

Harry le miró muy serio, con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que si hablaba acabaría derramando unas estúpidas lágrimas de pura impotencia. Pero necesitaba decirlo. No podía callarse… necesitaba saber el porqué.

—Después… de… de que me quite la ropa…, por favor dime… si una persona por tal de mantener su trabajo, su hogar, por tal de seguir viviendo… debe arruinarse a sí mismo delante de un extraño de un modo tan repugnante… ¿Es divertido?

Malfoy empezaba a sentirse incomodo, no se lo esperaba, ni entendía a que venían esas palabras fingidas…

—Después de … quitarme la ropa… —Aun con el ceño fruncido, la primera lagrima cayó por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo… Malfoy ya no estaba tan seguro que esto fuera puro teatro. — por favor, dime… estando ahí sentado, lo mucho que esto te divierte… la humillación a este precio…

Malfoy le observó casi con dolor, esas lágrimas y ese odio reflejándose en su rostro, esas manos temblorosas desabrochando lentamente su camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto, todo eso, era más de lo que Draco podía tolerar.

—Es suficiente…

Aun así, Harry seguía avanzando, igual de dolido, igual de indefenso… Draco se levantó y cogió una de sus manos para que dejara de desvestirse. Y en ese momento una lágrima de Harry cayó en su mano. Haciendo que le mirara directamente a la cara.

Harry apartó la mirada, con rabia y avergonzado por esa estúpida situación.

—Todos sois igual… ¿tan divertido es humillar a alguien así… imponerlo con maldiciones, torturarlo de igual forma para acabar despreciándole de la peor de las maneras? ¿Tan… divertido es? —Harry estaba a su límite, llevaba tanto tiempo guardando esa rabia… hoy ya no podía seguir fingiendo que nada le molestaba, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que era fuerte, que todo estaba bien… La verdad es que estaba destrozado en todos los sentidos.

Malfoy le miró con preocupación como si hubiera podido leer algo entre esas líneas.

—¿Todos? ¿De quién estás hablando?

Harry apartó la mirada con brusquedad.

—De nadie. —Dijo de manera casi automática.

Malfoy no vacilo ni un momento.

—¿Quién te ha tratado de esta manera? —Draco casi escupió esas palabras con puro desprecio. Sin tener en cuenta que él mismo había estado a punto de hacer algo muy parecido.

De repente la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente. Harry y Draco se miraron al momento y Draco cogiendo a Harry por la mano lo arrastro detrás de unos muebles viejos. Ambos escondiéndose con las manos cogidas y el corazón en la boca.

—¿Quien anda ahí? —Filch como siempre tenía una habilidad para pillar alumnos fuera de la cama, pero el aula estaba tan oscura que ni siquiera les vio. Filch volvió a cerrar la puerta al ver que, supuestamente, no había nadie.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos salieron de ahí. Cuando Harry vio que Draco le estaba cogiendo la mano, se la soltó de golpe y con brusquedad.

Harry salió disparado hacía la puerta. Quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. Seguir esquivando las preguntas de Malfoy y volver a casa y reflexionar sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar. Era demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

Pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta…

—¡Cerrada! Malfoy hazle un _alohomora_ y marchémonos ya de aquí…

—¿Por qué no se lo haces tú?

—No he traído la varita…

—¿Qué?

—Por eso mismo hazlo tú…

—Yo tampoco he traído la varita…

—¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que pasar la noche aquí?

Malfoy sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso parece.

* * *

**Liziprincsama: **Sí, Draco es un idiota…pero bueno, todos sabemos cómo es Draco XD. Y Cédric es amor XD Sobre lo de tener pelotas, todo a su tiempo. Jojojojo (risa de pervertida) XD No digo más jaja.

**Anna:** Jajaja, Por supuesto que lo continuaré y lo acabaré XDD Normalmente subiré capitulo una vez a la semana, cada jueves, y si la historia se ha quedado en un punto interesante puede que el domingo también suba capítulo. (esta semana he subido martes y subiré capitulo jueves y domingo también XD) Pero ha sido una excepción jajaj

En fin, que tengáis un buen día! : D


	4. Sospechas

**NdA: **¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los ánimos! ¡Son toda una alegría! Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que os guste! :D

* * *

**4. SOSPECHAS**

Harry no podía sentirse más incómodo. Encerrado toda una noche con Malfoy. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones del aula.

—¿Sí tanto querías que me expulsaran, porque no has dejado simplemente que Filch me pillara? —Dijo Harry al fin después de haberle dado muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Puede que haya cambiado de idea…

—Como si yo fuera a tragarme…

Malfoy interrumpió la protesta de Harry.

—¿Ese… Diggory… el Buscado de Hufflepuff y tu… estáis saliendo?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

Draco le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estaba serio. Harry se sintió algo cohibido ante su penetrante mirada.

—Contesta, Potter.

—¿Estás buscando una excusa para meterte con Cédric? No pienso dejar que le hagas nada. Si te pegó la otra vez es porque te lo merecías.

—No diré que no me lo merecía, pero esa reacción es típica de un novio.

—Cédric no es mi novio. Somos amigos, y ya está.

—¿Estás seguro que Diggory lo sabe?

Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que no sois novios.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, Cédric no siente nada por mí, ni yo por él, nada que no sea una amistad, claro.

—¿Así que no tienes novio…?

—No. —Contestó Harry sin saber a qué venía ese interrogatorio.

—Pero te gustan los chicos. —No era una pregunta, Draco lo había afirmado.

Harry no supo contestar. Draco sonrió aliviado, sin saber por qué se sentía aliviado. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido como de golpes. Ambos levantaron la vista.

—¿Qué es este ruido? —Dijo Harry levantándose con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Draco no tenía ni idea, pero al ver a Harry así de inquieto no pudo evitar querer tomarle un poco más el pelo.

—¿No lo sabes, Potter?

Harry le miró intrigado.

—¿Saber qué?

—Hay una leyenda sobre esta aula de música… —Draco se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Harry. — Es una historia de fantasmas. ¿Quieres oírla, Potter?

—No me asustan los fantasmas

—Es la historia de unos amantes… Uno era de Slytherin y el otro de Gryffindor. En aquellos tiempo que dos hombres se gustaran estaba exageradamente mal visto. Pero ellos dos, ambos hombres, no podían ignorar lo que sentían. Su amor era demasiado fuerte, y cada noche quedaban en el aula de música, pues uno de ellos amaba tocar el piano y tocaba para el otro como si de un ritual se tratara. Luego pasaban toda la noche amándose hasta que el amanecer amenazaba con los primeros rayos del sol. El Gryffindor, que era lo suficientemente confiado se dejó descubrir por alguno de sus compañeros, y esa misma noche, antes de que el Slytherin llegara, le asesinaron mientras tocaba ese mismo piano que tú has tocado antes. El Slytherin, cuando llegó para encontrarse con su amado Gryffindor tan solo encontró los compañeros Gryffindor de su amante, hubo un terrible duelo. El Slytherin muerto del odio por la que pensaba que era una traición de su amante pudo ganar a los tres Gryffindor con los que se estaba batiendo en duelo, llevándolos a la mismísima muerte. Desde ese día los Slytherin odiaron a los Gryffindor por esa horrible traición. Pero eso no es todo, el resto de Gryffindor, al enterarse de aquellos 4 asesinatos, sin saber nada de la historia, también empezaron a odiar a los Slytherin. Es por eso que ahora Slytherin y Gryffindor no se pueden ni ver.

—Muy emotiva la historia, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con los ruidos?

Draco sonrió.

—Cada vez que se reúnen a plena noche un Slytherin y un Gryffindor en esta aula, el espíritu de aquel Gryffindor asesinado se manifiesta matando a los intrusos para que no comentan el terrible error de amarse antes de que uno de los dos traicione al otro. Ese ruido que oyes debe ser el espíritu que está empezando a manifestarse para luego asesinarnos sin piedad.

A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al oír otra vez esos horribles ruidos.

—Pero yo no soy un Gryffindor… yo... no soy nada…

—Que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de que el sombrero seleccionador te envíe a alguna casa no quiere decir que tu sangre no sea de Gryffindor.

—Igualmente eso nunca lo sabré…

—Claro que puedes saberlo, solo hace falta que te pruebes el sombrero y él te lo dirá sin más.

Harry se sintió emocionado, como cuando era niño y tenía que esperar la noche de reyes. Podría saber a qué casa pertenecía, era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero esa emoción e ilusión se evaporó con otro ruido fuerte, esta vez había sido tan fuerte que podía adivinar de donde venía. Se acercó a ese armario con los nervios a flor de piel.

El armario dio una fuerte sacudida reproduciendo una vez más esos horribles ruidos.

Draco sabía que no le esperaba ningún espíritu al otro lado de la puerta y eso era precisamente lo que le cohibía. No saber que peligro les acechaba a ambos. Casi que prefería no abrir el armario, pero Harry que parecía demasiado curioso no opinaba igual, y lo abrió, alejándose luego un par de pasos. Draco le imitó.

La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, y una mano humana se asomó agarrando la puerta desde dentro. Era una mano masculina. No parecía la mano de un fantasma y menos aún de un espíritu, pero nunca se sabía. Lo que Harry no esperaba que saliera de ahí era John Walter, su padrastro.

Draco no podía creer que el padrastro de Harry llevara todo ese rato metido ahí dentro. No sabía si reírse o preocuparse. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Harry no se esperaba encontrarlo con una cara que expresaba puro pánico. No entendía nada. Era su padrastro, ¿cómo podía tenerle miedo?

Harry conocía muy bien la mirada que John le estaba lanzando ahora mismo, la conocía demasiado bien. Y por más veces que se la hubiera visto nunca dejaba de tener miedo cuando la veía. Harry había empezado a sudar y todo, un sudor frio que le hacía estremecerse. Había empezado a temblar y cuando vio cómo su padrastro sacaba la varita apuntándolo a él su respiración se descontroló.

—No… basta…. Otra vez no…. —Su voz quebrada salía en susurros de su boca, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar de una manera violenta y su respiración entrecortada le hacían verse más vulnerable.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No lo entendía pero sintió asco de esa estrambótica situación. No se lo pensó dos veces, se plantó delante de Harry encarando a su padrastro.

Entonces ocurrió lo más sorprendente de todo. John Walter se había desvanecido y ahora delante de él se encontraba un feo, baboso y asqueroso Ghoul. Draco no pudo reprimir un grito de exclamación y miedo a la vez.

—¡Ah! ¡Es un Boggart!

Harry que ya se había recompuesto del susto al ver como su padrastro desaparecía. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que a Draco le daban miedo los Ghouls.

Draco sacó su varita.

—_¡Ridikkulus! — _Al instante el Ghoul estaba vestido de mimo, con una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras, unos pantalones negros con tirantes del mismo color, guantes blancos y un sombrero negro. Su cara estaba pintada de color blanco y sus labios de color rojo. En la mejilla derecha tenía dibujado un pequeño corazón de color rojo. Una música francesa estaba sonando de fondo, típica música que suena cuando un mimo hace su actuación. Y el Ghoul más sorprendido que nadie estaba bailando y haciendo el payaso como si realmente fuera un mimo. Las carcajadas de Harry empezaron a escucharse, pero a Draco no le hacía ninguna gracia y acababa de descubrir que ahora los mimos también le daban miedo. Ante la reacción de puro pánico de Draco ante aquel mimo, las risas de Harry aumentaron lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer al Boggart.

—Cállate ya…—Dijo Draco a regañadientes mientras Harry se limpiaba una lagrimilla.

—¿Los Ghouls? ¿Lo que más miedo te da en el mundo son los Ghouls?

—¿Y qué quieres que le haga? —Malfoy estaba empezando a sonrojarse.

—Pero si todos los magos tienen uno en los desvanes o graneros. ¿Cómo puede darte miedo? Se alimentan de arañas y lo más peligroso que puede hacerte es rugirte y llenarte de esas babas verdes… si hasta hay gente que los considera sus mascotas —Harry seguía riéndose. Sí que eran feos los Ghouls, con esos dientes salidos hacia fuera y tan parecidos a los ogros… dar asco lo daban, ¿pero miedo?

—He dicho que te calles… —Draco estaba como un tomate. — Yo…. No siempre he sido tan limpio como hasta ahora… Cuando tenía 7 años, era muy, muy desordenado… Mi madre no lo soportaba… y me decía que si tenía mi cuarto tan sucio acabaría colándose un Ghoul en mi armario para comerse las arañas y toda la porquería que había por ahí… Yo jamás la creí… Pero pocos días después, cuando fui a abrir mi armario… me encontré un horrible Ghoul comiéndose toda mi ropa… Era una imagen tan asquerosa… y me lo esperaba tan poco… que desde ese día les tengo pánico. Días después me enteré que fue mi propia madre que le había pedido como favor al Ghoul que se colara en mi armario para darme un buen susto… Desde luego lo consiguió…

Harry se estaba riendo otra vez y Draco le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno. Harry intentó dejar de reírse y pensar en otra cosa… y luego se dio cuenta y se puso serio.

—¿Con que no tenías la varita aquí eh?

Draco se dio cuenta entonces de su error. Harry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que no estaría mal pasar la noche juntos

—Pensaste mal… Abre la puerta.

—Solo si me prometes algo…

—No tengo porqué prometerte nada —Dijo Harry exasperado.

—Entonces no tengo porqué abrir la puerta.

Draco sonrió y después de un rato Harry ahogando un grito de frustración aceptó.

—¡Aagh! ¿Qué narices quieres?

—Que cada noche quedemos aquí para que toques el piano para mí…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Como ya te he dicho hay cierta leyenda sobre esta aula que mantiene a los alumnos lejos de aquí…si nadie toca este piano, acabará por estropearse del todo. Ya que a ti no te dan miedo los fantasmas, por el bien del piano, a partir de mañana ven a tocarlo cada día para mí.

—No tengo tanto tiempo como para venir aquí.

—Cada vez que recuerdo cómo has tocado el piano, no puedo evitar pensar que le tienes un efecto especial a este instrumento, pero por la manera que tocas… se nota que hace años que no prácticas. Me ofrezco a darte lecciones de piano, cada día y gratis. ¿Qué más quieres? —Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse por esas palabras. Pero intentó no mostrárselo a Draco. —Además, no te atrevas a faltar, sino te prometo que los días venideros serán muy difíciles para ti. —Y con esas palabras toda la emoción y satisfacción de las palabras anteriores de Draco acababan de esfumarse.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Está bien. Pero ahora abre la maldita puerta.

Draco le acercó su mano a Harry esperando que él se la estrechara para sellar el trato.

Y para su satisfacción Harry se la estrechó y Draco abrió la puerta.

* * *

—¡Eh, Draco! ¿Dónde has estado? Ni siquiera has aparecido por tu habitación.—Zabini, como siempre, se enteraba de todo.

—¡OOOH! Eso me suena a que alguien ha ganado la apuesta y se ha llevado más que un beso.

—¡¿Te lo has follado?! —Y Goyle, que estaba devorando unas magdalenas lo miraba con sorpresa y adoración desde la mesa. Él siempre tan vulgar.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! No corráis tanto. Aquí nadie se ha follado a nadie, Goyle. Ni tampoco he ganado la apuesta, William.

—¿Entonces dónde estabas? —Insistió Zabini. —¿No estarías otra vez en esa vieja aula de música verdad?

—¿Y qué más da dónde estuviera? Cuéntanos como estuvo la "cita"… Sabes que he apostado una fortuna por ti, Draco.

Malfoy suspiro con pesadez.

—Siento decir, que no he logrado besarle, y… no tengo pensado hacerlo…

—¿¡Qué?! —Goyle con la boca llena de comida no había podido reprimir su sorpresa.

—Goyle, haz el favor de acabarte antes lo que tienes en la boca. Casi me mandas disparada media magdalena desde ahí. —Zabini siempre tan exagerado. —¿Cómo que no tienes pensado besarle? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto asco te da ese plebeyo?

Malfoy frunció los labios. ¿Asco? Asco no era… tal vez sentía pena… sí era eso, no quería ser la causa de las desgracias de Harry. No quería verle sufrir más y que encima fuera por su culpa.

—No es eso, Zabini. Solo me he cansado de este juego.

—Que te de asco o que te hayas cansado, si no tienes intenciones de ganar la apuesta ya puedes irte vistiendo con el uniforme femenino. Espero verte humillado a más no poder, Malfoy. Por tu culpa he perdido una fortuna.

William parecía enfadado, pero a Malfoy le daba igual, ya era consciente de que acabaría vestido con el uniforme de chica. No esperaba librarse, el único problema es que no disponía de ninguno.

—Dadme un uniforme de chica y me lo pongo ya. Porque no se vosotros, pero yo no tengo ninguno.

—Seguro que A.J. te lo deja.

—¿A.J.? ¿Y ese quién es?

—Querrás decir esa… —Mimi estaba bajando las escaleras con el ceño fruncido. —Yo soy A.J. Y chicos, os dije que dejarais de llamarme así. Odio mi nombre.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos al verla.

—¿Mimi? —Todos a su alrededor miraron a Draco con una sonrisa.

—¿Mimi? ¿Qué clase de nombre es este?

—Bueno, Goyle no te burles, a mí me obligaba a llamarla Rapuncel.

Hubo unas cuantas risas.

—A mí me obligaba a llamarla María Magdalena. —Dijo otro.

—Juana de Arco.

—Catalina la Grande.

—Cleopatra.

Un gran estallido de risas sonó por toda la sala común.

—Vale basta, basta. —Dijo A.J. intentando acallar las risas. — Pues podéis llamarme… mmm… Marie Curie.

—Está bien, A.J. … Por cierto, que significan esas iniciales.

—Lo llevas claro si crees que te lo voy a decir. Ni borracha.

—¡Que alguien traiga vino de Saúco!

—¡Oh! Callaos ya… Nunca lo sabréis, vivid con ello. Por otro lado… Draco… Yo podría dejarte mi uniforme… Pero tú tienes que prestarme el tuyo…

—¿Para qué quieres mi uniforme?

A.J., o Mimi o como quiera dios que se llame, soltó una risita tímida y se sonrojó ligeramente. Draco ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Así iremos a conjunto.

Draco suspiró y la miró sintiéndose agotado.

—Está bien, tan solo dame el maldito uniforme.

A.J. Sonrió animadamente. Era guapa, pero también era rara, muy rara.

* * *

—¿Dónde has pasado la noche? —John le miraba fijamente y muy disgustado.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Dijo Harry cabizbajo.

John sacó la varita y se la clavó en la barbilla a Harry, haciendo que este levantara la cabeza.

—No juegues conmigo, Harry. Sabes que siempre acabas perdiendo. No me tientes… ¡así que contesta!

Harry tragó saliva.

—Estaba en el aula de música. Ahí tienen un piano y…

—¡Mientes!

—¡No estoy mintiendo! Te juro que…

John no le permitió acabar. Estaba demasiado cabreado y quería desahogarse.

—¡_Crucio_!

En ese mismo momento Harry empezó a gritar de dolor. Sus músculos se contrajeron. Acabó tumbado al suelo sintiendo un dolor agonizante. No importaba cuantas veces le hubiera lanzado la Cruciatus. Harry nunca se acostumbraba a ese dolor.

Tres minutos después, los cuales para Harry habían parecido una eternidad, John paro su hechizo y se acercó a Harry, con cara de pena.

—¡Oh! Harry… No me mires así, sabes que no tengo elección. Alguien tiene que educarte. En el fondo sabes que te quiero, hijo.

Harry sentía asco cada vez que ese hombre le llamaba "hijo". Después de que John se hubiera ido Harry se levantó con dificultad. El cuerpo le temblaba violentamente. No tenía fuerzas, estaba a su límite. Pero aun así tenía que ir a trabajar.

Esa misma tarde, en la biblioteca una chica se le acercó. John que la vio venir se puso al lado de Harry. Entre esa chica y los dos hombres había una mesa que los separaba. Era la mesa de recepción, más alta que las demás y solo dejaba a la vista de la cabeza a la cintura.

—Hola Harry, er… Señor Walter… —Saludó la chica un poco cohibida al ver como John se había acercado protectoramente a Harry. Ella no iba a declararse, no hoy al menos. Así que se sintió un poco indignada ante tanta protección. —Esto… Mi gata Celine… se ha escapado… me preguntaba si la habías visto por aquí.

Harry negó con la cabeza con una débil sonrisa.

—Vaya, nunca he soportado a las mascotas que se escapan, seguro que se escapó ayer por la noche, con intenciones de no volver. Tú las tratas bien, las alimentas, las cuidas dándoles todo tu amor y así es como te lo pagan, escapándose por la noche… —John se acercó mucho más a Harry y con una mano, de manera disimulada, empezó a tocarle el culo. Harry dio un respingo alarmado. Sabía que nadie podía ver lo que estaba pasando detrás de esa mesa… Pero aun así le parecía demasiado violento que le metiera mano habiendo gente delante. En cuanto al discurso, se dio por aludido al instante. — No se dan cuenta que este castillo que tanto quieren es cómo una jaula. Pueden huir donde quieran, el aula de música, los jardines… Pero siempre volverán a nosotros. Al final escapar es algo imposible. Siempre acabamos atrapándolas de nuevo. Por eso creo que hay que ser duro a veces. Hay que castigarles y recordarles quien es el amo. Para que vean de una vez por todas que su destino es vivir eternamente con nosotros hasta el día de su muerte. ¿Tú qué opinas Harry?

John tenía una sonrisilla marcada en su rostro. Mientras, Harry se había quedado pálido. La mano de John estaba ya por dentro de su pantalón. La respiración de Harry estaba acelerada por el miedo que sentía. Un sudor frío había empezado a aparecer en su rostro y sus manos estaban temblando. Su rostro mostraba puro pánico. Sin contestar, Harry no lo pudo evitar y salió corriendo de ahí con el corazón comprimido. Pero su padrastro tenía razón. Por más que corriera, estaba atrapado en ese castillo y siempre acabaría volviendo a él.

La chica se había quedado preocupada ante esa escena. No había comprendido nada pero algo estaba claro. John Walter cada vez le caía peor.

* * *

—¿Harry? —La voz de Cédric fue como una bendición en ese momento. —¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Cédric había visto salir a Harry del castillo corriendo, le había seguido y le había visto parar frente a un árbol cerca del bosque prohibido y patear una roca. Nunca le había visto así y se sintió preocupado. Pero más aún cuando le vio temblar de aquella manera. Harry no contestaba.

—¡Eh, Harry! ¿Qué pasa? Puedes contármelo… —Cédric se giró para verle la cara a Harry y no se esperaba verle con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar con el ceño completamente fruncido. Esa imagen le impactó lo suficiente como para abrazarle.

—Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada, pero no olvides nunca que puedes contar conmigo… Está bien si no me lo quieres contar, pero Harry, te conozco lo suficiente para confiar a ciegas en ti. Así que nunca te juzgaré…

Ese abrazó era tan reconfortante… Harry no sabía bien si devolvérselo. Al final posó sus manos en su espalda. Se armó de valor e intentando no mostrarse más débil de lo que se veía, intentó hablar.

—Cédric… No te vayas, quédate conmigo… Por favor…

Cédric lo miró con preocupación y alegría a la vez al ver que le quería a su lado.

Ambos se sentaron recostados en uno de los árboles que había por ahí. Cédric intentó calmarle, y hacer que no pensara en eso que le tenía tan aterrado… Ambos estuvieron hablando y Cédric le sonsacó una sonrisa a Harry al contarle que Draco había decidido vestirse de mujer a partir de hoy y otra chica de Slytherin de chico. Estuvieron ahí toda la tarde… Y Harry que había tenido un día de lo más agotador acabó durmiéndose. Su cabeza había caído en el hombro de Cédric.

Cuando Cédric se dio cuenta el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora… Miró a Harry con tristeza. No sabía que había ocurrido, pero estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por tal de no ver a Harry así nunca más.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró acariciando la mejilla de Harry, el pecho le dolía tanto… Se fue acercando cada vez más y más a su rostro. Sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los de Harry. Su respiración acelerada al igual que su pulso intensificaban mucho más ese momento. Y sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban acariciando los de Harry, besándolos, con tanta suavidad, con tanta dulzura… con tanto amor.

Cédric apoyó su frente en la de Harry y con el ceño fruncido le susurro sin poder contener más esas palabras…

—Te quiero tanto, Harry… Tanto…


	5. Obligaciones

**NdA:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me ayudan a la hora de arrancar motores y ponerme a escribir XDD Así que se agradece mucho.

Y como siempre, espero que os guste : DD

Siento la tardanza por cierto, mi intención era colgar el capítulo horas antes pero he llegado de trabajar mucho más tarde de lo que suelo llegar normalmente. Pero nada, ¡aquí está!

* * *

**5. OBLIGACIONES**

_"Los Malfoy y el final de su linaje._

_Rumores y más rumores era lo único que teníamos hasta hoy dadas las sospechas sobre la aparente sexualidad del joven mago Draco Malfoy. Pero unos recientes acontecimientos de lo más inesperados y alarmantes nos dan una vez más motivos para hacernos la siguiente cuestión "¿Es con el joven Malfoy con quién acabará la prestigiosa familia?" Tras la terrible perdida del gran mago Lucius Malfoy es bien sabido que ya no hay opción de que otro miembro pueda continuar la tradición familiar. _

_Más alarmante aun es saber que ocurrirá con la fortuna de los Malfoy en las venideras o no tan venideras generaciones. Como bien sabe la mayoría, sobre todo aquellos que consideran los negocios una forma de vida, el nombre Malfoy sale a relucir en todos, o casi todos los negocios del mundo mágico. Los mayores prestamistas del país dejaran de existir por un simple capricho adolescente que no ha sabido mantener la tradición y ha llevado la deshonra y la ruina a su familia y al resto del mundo mágico. _

_Vean como en las siguientes imágenes Draco Malfoy se expone al mundo vestido de mujer. Nuestros expertos en muggles afirman que es una costumbre conocida en todo el mundo muggle vestirse de mujer para proclamar a los cuatro vientos su homosexualidad. _

_Así pues, el joven mago decide ignorar sus obligaciones sumiéndonos en un venidero caos que representa una crisis financiera para todos nosotros. O si más no, para nuestros hijos y nietos. _

_Nuestros expertos en economía están estudiando el caso muy detenidamente, temiéndose lo peor. _

_Richard Johnson dice: "La única posibilidad de salvar Inglaterra de esta inminente crisis dada la sexualidad del último miembro Malfoy, sería que estos abandonaran sus inversiones dando paso a nuevos accionistas o a los nuevos ricos cuya economía no es tan elevada sin duda como la de los Malfoy pero podría ayudarnos ahora, y no después a evitar esta gran catástrofe." _

_Por otro lado, el especialista en Muggles Stuart Miller afirma lo siguiente: "No hay necesidad de culpar la sexualidad del joven Malfoy de tal desgracia siempre y cuando, este observe una de las costumbres muggles planteadas recientemente en nuestro país para todos aquellos homosexuales que deseen tener hijos. La adopción. Sí más no, aunque parece poco probable que un sangre-pura como él pueda adoptar una costumbre muggle, no deberíamos rechazar la idea del todo viendo como sí acoge de buen grado el tan renombrado travestismo proveniente únicamente de los mismos muggles."_

_Visto lo visto no queda más que rezar para que, o la señora Malfoy imponga una correcta educación a su único hijo, o el señorito Malfoy acoja tan fácilmente otra de las costumbres muggles que tan poco nos caracteriza a nosotros, los magos. _

_Con los mejores deseos para la sociedad mágica,_

_Rita Skeeter." _

El señor Greenglass arrancó esa hoja del Profeta y se la entregó con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos a Narcissa Malfoy.

—Le pregunto su opinión referente a ESTO.

Narcissa había leído esa misma mañana el Profeta y estuvo a dos segundos de ir a Hogwarts y golpear a su hijo hasta que se le pasaran las ganas de fastidiarla. Ella miró el artículo con asco.

—ESTO no es más que un pequeño malentendido. Hoy mismo iré a Hogwarts a preguntarle a mi hijo que diantre se le ha pasado por la cabeza al vestirse así. Puede que solo haya sido un juego de niños. Así que en realidad estoy tranquila. Sé que a mi hijo siempre le han gustado las mujeres y esto no es más que un gran error. Puede estar tranquilo…

—No voy a estar tranquilo mientras mi hija se siente humillada al leer semejante artículo.

—Le ruego a usted y a toda su familia nos disculpen por tal humillación. Y prometo que todo esto se solucionará antes de lo que piensa.

—Eso espero, señora Malfoy. No quiera agotar mi paciencia.

* * *

La escuela entera estaba minada de ese artículo con susodichas fotos colgado por todas partes.

A Harry no se le había pasado por alto. Había leído el artículo por pura curiosidad. Y si desconocía los motivos que habían impulsado a Malfoy a vestirse de mujer dudaba que fuera por lo argumentado en esa basura del Profeta.

Pero no era eso lo que le mosqueaba más de ese artículo, lo peor era sin duda esa acusación de que la economía mundial se sumiría en puro caos según si ha Malfoy le gustaban o no los hombre. Y Harry sabía que sí, le gustaban. ¿Cómo podían humillarle ante toda Inglaterra por algo tan absurdo como su sexualidad, y lo que era peor, culparle de algo que aún no había ni ocurrido basándose en unas estúpidas fotografías?

Por primera vez en su vida Harry sintió pena de Malfoy. Se lo imaginaba hecho una furia y desgañitándose ante el responsable de semejante porquería.

Harry suspiró y empezó a quitar esos ridículos carteles que habían colgado en la biblioteca.

—Vaya… No me esperaba verte quietar esto... gracias, supongo.

Malfoy acababa de entrar en la biblioteca, aún era muy temprano pero Harry supuso que estaba quitando carteles. Lo que no entendió al verle fue que aun llevara puesto el uniforme femenino.

—No te confundas, Malfoy. Los quito para no tener que ver tu cara incluso cuando trabajo… Y, ¿qué narices haces vestido así?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo, Potter. Aun así no he venido aquí para platicar sobre los ingeniosos artículos del Profeta.

—¿Y para qué has venido?

—Ayer, no viniste. En el aula de música…

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y su expresión decía claramente "mierda".

—Lo…Lo siento, me olvidé…

—No hace falta que lo jures…

—Supongo… que has venido a fastidiarme por haber faltado, ¿no?

—¿Tengo cara de troll acaso? He venido para pedirte que hoy no faltes.

—¿Y ya está? —Harry no podía creerlo.

—Y ya está. Te veo luego entonces.

Dicho esto Malfoy dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Hasta luego… —Dijo Harry algo perplejo. Mejor, prefería no tener que aguantar sus quejas.

Malfoy estaba mucho más dócil de lo normal, y suponía que era por la decepción de semejante artículo. Harry le compadecía, un poco tan solo, pero le compadecía.

* * *

Tras lanzar un conjuro, todos los carteles que había en la escuela donde estuviera el artículo o las fotografías del Profeta aparecieron una a una colocándose en la mano de Malfoy.

Tras asegurarse de que ya no faltaba ninguno más, los colocó todos en el suelo y los hizo arder.

—_¡Incendio!_

La mirada de Draco era inexpresiva.

Aun se podía leer alguna que otra palabra como «obligación», «deshonra» o «correcta educación» en aquellos recortes del Profeta que ardían lentamente delante de él.

Siempre igual, el único motivo por el que había nacido era "cumplir las obligaciones como heredero de los Malfoy".

Y era en momentos como estos, tan duros, que recordaba las amargas palabras de su madre: «Te tuvimos porque no queríamos que el negocio familiar muriera con nuestra generación. Necesitábamos a alguien que se hiciera cargo de esas responsabilidades en el futuro.»

No tenía más de 5 años cuando las escuchó por primera vez y su respuesta en ese entonces fue la respuesta que cualquier niño de 5 años con esa inocencia tan característica de esa temprana edad hubiera dado: «Yo me ocuparé mamá, ¡y así seré el mejor hijo del mundo!»

Sin embargo la esencia de las palabras de su madre no dejaba de ser esta: "No te tuvimos porque quisiéramos a un hijo al que querer, sino a un cerdo al que adiestrar."

La primera vez que oyó esas palabras no había captado el mensaje oculto entre líneas, pero ahora,… ahora era otro cantar.

—Señor Malfoy, —la voz del profesor Snape le hizo sobresaltarse. Este le miraba con desaprobación, seguramente por sus ropajes femeninos, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Una apuesta era una apuesta y no había más que hablar —su madre le espera en el despacho del director.

Por supuesto, ya estaba tardando. Su madre no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa para recordarle lo decepcionada que estaba, lo disgustada que se sentía… el mal hijo que Draco era.

—Bien. —Su respuesta fue inmediata, fría y sobretodo distante. Estaba claro que hoy no era su día.

* * *

—¡Cedric! —Dijo Harry alcanzándole en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

—Harry… ¿cómo te encuentras? —Cedric tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y le costaba horrores no desviar la mirada hacia sus labios.

Harry esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Mejor, gracias a ti por supuesto. Madame Pomfrey me lo ha contado esta mañana. Gracias por todo: por saltarte las clases de la tarde para estar conmigo, por animarme, por preocuparte y ayudarme… Supongo que no fue nada fácil ni agradable cargar conmigo hasta la enfermería.

Cedric bufó disgustado.

—¿Pero qué dices? Puede que llamara un poco la atención al cargar contigo pero esto es algo que ni me paré a pensar.

A parte de la notable preocupación por Harry, Cedric estuvo pensando más en ese beso tan deseado y anhelado que en si le miraban raro por los pasillos al verle cargar a Harry en su espalda.

Pues Harry no se había dormido en su hombro como había pensado en un principio, Harry se había desmayado.

Cuando ya fue casi la hora de cenar, Cedric intentó despertar a un Harry que no reaccionaba por más que le llamara o le sacudiera. Finalmente, alarmado cargó con él y lo llevó a la enfermería. Ahí Madame Pomfrey le había aclarado que Harry había colapsado por culpa de agotamiento excesivo.

Harry le estaba sonriendo, a él. Pero la verdad es que se sentía ligeramente enfadado. Ya tendrían tiempo de sonreírse luego.

—Gracias Ced, de verdad.

Y Cedric tuvo que aplazar la inminente "bronca" pues casi le da un paro cardíaco al escuchar ese diminutivo cariñoso. No pudo siquiera evitar sonrojarse.

—De… nada. Pero oye, no vuelvas a hacerme esto, jamás. Ni te imaginas el susto que me diste. Te exiges demasiado a ti mismo, deberías llevar una vida más tranquila. No voy a pedirte que dejes los trabajos puesto que sé que para ti es algo necesario, pero sí que quiero que me pidas ayuda siempre que te sientas cansado o agotado.

Harry dejo de sonreír.

—Sabes que no voy a hacer esto.

—No rechistes, Harry. Exceso de agotamiento no es algo de lo que presumir. No me cuesta nada ayudarte, tan solo debes llamarme y ahí estaré.

—Cedric no puedes pedirme…

—Prométemelo.

Harry quería insistir, pero sabía que ante Cedric no duraría mucho más y su frente caería inminente a la presión del contrincante.

—Bien…

—A veces hasta te portas bien y todo, buen chico. —Bromeó Cedric y acto seguido le acarició la cabeza despeinándolo, más aun si era posible. —Anda, vamos.

* * *

—Le agradecería que nos dejara solos, Albus. —Narcissa miraba con disgusto a su hijo. No podía creer que se hubiera presentado ante ella con semejante apariencia.

—No tenía otros planes que no fueran estos, señora Malfoy.

El anciano sonriente salió dejando a los dos Malfoy a solas, en un ambiente de pura tensión.

—Supongo que eres consciente de los motivos que me llevan aquí, haciéndome perder absurdamente mi valioso tiempo.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el inicio del curso, y su madre que había partido en un viaje de negocios el verano pasado, llevaba sin ver a su hijo más de 5 meses. Aun así ese fue el recibimiento más cálido que Draco pudo obtener de ella.

—Tienes razón, soy consciente de los motivos que te traen aquí, al igual que sé que estás perdiendo el tiempo absurdamente pues mi respuesta no va a justificar tanto como desearías mí supuesto "error." Has venido para nada.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Aun así quiero una explicación.

Draco suspiró.

—Perdí una apuesta, esto es todo. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella apretó los labios, su expresión inalterable ahora se observaba con un grado más de disgusto.

—No. Esto no es todo. Tras leer la noticia habrás observado que tienes a todo el mundo mágico desesperado por la desagradable posibilidad de tu supuesta homosexualidad. Quiero que te disculpes públicamente y aclares que ni ahora ni nunca has sentido o sentirás nada por alguien de tu mismo sexo. Quiero que dejes bien clara tu declinación hacia las mujeres, de tal manera que no sean capaces de volver a pensar jamás que estas en el mismo bando que esos… homosexuales.

Malfoy se esperaba de todo menos eso. Pensaba que su madre era lo suficientemente inteligente y atenta como para darse cuenta que a él le gustaban los hombres y solo los hombres. Si aceptaba tan alocada propuesta ya jamás tendría opción de encontrar pareja, al menos de su agrado. Las puertas se le cerrarían de golpe, no podía dar ese discurso ante nadie, pues aparte de falso era muy perjudicial para sus relaciones amorosas.

—Me disculparé ante todos públicamente si es lo que deseas, pero en ningún momento pienso afirmar que no me gustan los hombres y mucho menos que me decanto por las mujeres. Pensaba que eras más observadora y te habrías dado cuenta de que decir eso sería mentir de la manera más descarada del mundo.

Su madre se permitió suspirar. No concebía de ninguna manera que esta conversación estuviera resultando tan poco amena como había planeado. Su hijo era tonto sin duda.

—Draco, no sé cómo ser delicada ante lo que voy a decirte, así pues lo diré tal cual, hijo: Me da igual. Hombres, mujeres, muggles o animales. Deberías saber que no voy a permitir que estés con quien a ti te dé la gana. Vas a casarte con una sangre pura lo suficientemente buena para ti a mi pensar. Te guste o no te guste y no hay más que hablar. Ten preparado el discurso para este fin de semana. Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo más el tiempo en absurdas pláticas matutinas con un adolescente rebelde que no hace más que dar disgustos y dejarnos al mismo nivel que esos repugnantes muggles.

Y con una última mirada llena de despreció se desapareció.

Draco se quedó solo en aquel amplio despacho. Estaba desinflado. No le había dado opción a nada, le había humillado, insultado prácticamente y una vez más le había mostrado lo poco que quería a su hijo y lo mucho que lo despreciaba.

"Papá nunca lo hubiera permitido." Este era su único y actual pensamiento. Repasó el despacho de aquel viejo. No sentía especial apreció por él, pues le resultaba de lo más falso y manipulador, pero tampoco le importaba tanto como para mostrar lo que pensaba de su persona.

Y ante todo lo ocurrido, repasando el despacho se paró en seco delante de un objeto que había llamado gratamente su atención.

El sombrero seleccionador.

* * *

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento, Draco. —Dijo A.J. con una mirada de pura compasión.

—Es igual, ya me ha quedado claro que para mí escoger pareja por mí mismo es algo imposible.

—Siempre puedes mantener una relación… "secreta". —Dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, pero sigo con el mismo problema. ¿Quién iba a querer estar conmigo? Alguien como yo que está obligado a estar con otra persona en un futuro, sin tener en cuenta que ahora todos van a pensar que me gustan las mujeres, luego está mi estúpida personalidad… Soy consciente de este ego y este pronto que tengo pero no lo puedo evitar… no pienso todo lo que digo a veces me sale solo… Al final tendré que asumir el destino que mi madre me ha preparado.

—Primero: si alguien te quiere, te querrá con tus prontos y tu ego. Cuando amas a alguien lo aceptas todo de dicha persona. Lo bueno y lo malo, al igual que aceptas tener una extraña relación secreta e incluso ser una posible futura amante por tal de seguir a su lado…. Y segundo: Sobre lo de quien querría estar contigo… a mí se me ocurre alguien… —Dijo con una tímida sonrisilla.

—¿Quién? —A.J. se señaló a sí misma y a Draco se le apareció una sonrisilla de burla en la cara —¿Tú? Estarás de broma… es imposible que a mí puedas…

Draco no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase. Se encontró siendo lanzado en el suelo de una manera bastante violenta. A veces se le olvidaba que ella era campeona y profesional en todo tipo de artes marciales. Y la clave de judo que acababa de recibir no era precisamente moco de pavo.

Draco y A.J. hablaban más que nunca. Y su amistad era comparable con la que tenía con Blaise, pero a un nivel muy diferente. Ella le escuchaba, le aconsejaba, se le insinuaba incluso. Era la amiga, la única amiga que no sentía ningún reparo en contarle sus preocupaciones. Ella era sincera con él, ¿por qué no lo tendría que ser él con ella?

Aun así esa misma chica tan comprensiva ahora se había ido de la sala común hecha una furia. Y Draco… Draco volvía a estar sólo, y sus pensamientos volvían a invadirle la mente de manera desagradable.

* * *

—¿Qué estás tocando, papá?

—¿Y tú que haces despierto a estas horas?

—He oído como mamá y tú discutíais y… no puedo dormir.

Lucius Malfoy cogió a su hijo de 6 años, casi 7 y lo sentó en su regazo.

—Ya somos dos. Cada vez que no puedo dormir toco esta melodía. Se llama _Polonaise-Fantasie_, es de Chopin. Y ahora mismo es una pieza que describe a la perfección cómo me siento.

—Es muy triste… y parece que a ratos esté enfadada.

—Es el efecto que me causa tu madre… antes no era así, pero no la culpo. Más la culpa es mía al fin y al cabo. —Lucius suspiró. —¿Quieres que te la enseñe?

* * *

Y una vez más ahí estaba en esa aula de música tocando esa vieja canción. Hacía años que no tocaba el piano pero aun recordaba a la perfección como hacerlo. Era un gran desahogo.

Estaba sentado en el taburete delante del piano. Polonaise-Fantasie, Draco tocaba enérgicamente esa pieza, dándolo todo, sintiendo la desesperación, la tristeza, la indignación, la rabia, todo a flor de piel. Desprendía un aura melancólica y triste a partes y enérgica y rabiosa por otras. Verlo así podía embobar a cualquiera. Era simplemente emocionante en todos los sentidos de la palabra emoción.

Harry había llegado ya, pero no había pasado de la puerta. Ahí quieto, observando esa faceta de Draco que tan poco conocía… esa manera de tocar decía tantas cosas de él, y su expresión sería y dolida. Podía entender a que se debía tanto drama. Y ciertamente todo eso le provocaba una sensación rara entre compasión y empatía. Pensaba haberse vuelto loco pero le invadieron unas ganas locas de abrazarle. Esa imagen, ver aquello y escucharlo también, hacía que todo cambiara.

—Me alegro que hayas venido, Harry. Pero no muerdo, puedes entrar en vez de quedarte ahí plantado en la entrada. —Dijo Malfoy al acabar la melodía.

—No quería interrumpir. Oye, estás seguro que no prefieres estar sólo… entendería que…

—eh… estoy bien. Sí dejara que un estúpido reportaje me afectara, es que entonces no soy digno merecedor de mi apellido.

Harry asintió.

—No sabía que tocabas tan bien. Ha sido… impresionante.

—Bueno… gracias. Oye, igualmente no hablemos de mí… tengo una sorpresa que sé que te va a encantar… pero antes quiero algo a cambio.

Como no, Draco siempre quería algo a cambio. Harry levantó las cejas e hizo un sutil movimiento de cabeza para que Draco soltara lo que tuviera que decir.

—No vuelvas a saltarte nunca más uno de estos encuentros…

Harry se sorprendió. No esperaba que insistiera otra vez con eso. Draco estaba realmente deprimido… y le daba pena verle así. Además no le costaba nada dedicarle dos hora libres al día si además era para tocar el piano.

—Te lo prometo. —Malfoy sonrió débilmente.

—Está bien, entonces cierra los ojos.

Harry se alarmó. La última vez que Draco le había dicho estas palabras acto seguido le había robado un beso. Y Harry no se sentía muy animado a obedecer. Draco insistió.

—No haré nada de lo que luego tú o yo vayamos a arrepentirnos, lo juro.

—…

—¡Harry!

—¡Vale, vale! Está bien… pero lo has jurado, recuerda.

Y entonces cerró los ojos.


	6. En el mismo barco

**NdA: **¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios! ¡Me han animado mucho! Estoy "On Fire" XDDD (he escrito el resumen de los capítulos hasta el capítulo 15 que aproximadamente es un tercio de la historia. Y estoy deseando escribirlos ya XD Sobretodo el próximo :P ) Un abrazo y que tengáis un muy buen día :DDDD

* * *

**6. EN EL MISMO BARCO**

A.J. llevaba dos días viendo como Draco se iba con demasiado sigilo de la sala común de Slytherin, y lo que era peor es que no le veía volver cuando era la hora de ir a los dormitorios.

Aun podía recordar la primera vez que vio a su querido Draco, enamorándose casi al instante de él. Para bien o para mal Draco no la recordaba, tal vez era mejor así. Ella había cambiado mucho.

Antaño su cabello era corto como el de un chico y sus ropas eran de todo menos femeninas.

A.J. cerró los ojos y vivió intensamente una vez más su recuerdo favorito.

* * *

—¡Te quiero! ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!

A.J. miraba a ese chico muy intensamente con aire casi desafiante.

—¿Amor…? ¿Acaso crees que una chica como yo va a perder el tiempo con esas tonterías? ¿A caso no me has visto bien? Vete a paseo, anda y de paso cómprate unas gafas, ¿quieres? Menudo un…

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidadito con lo que dices, bocazas!

Una tercera persona apareció en la escena. Todos sabían quién era él. Para ese entonces A.J. iba a segundo y Draco a tercero. Su aparición no fue indiferente para ninguno de los dos. El chico, que había sido sermoneado y casi insultado por A.J. salió de ahí disgustado y ofendido, y ella se quedó mirándolo casi embobada.

—¿A quién llamas bocazas?

—La próxima vez que vayas a rechazar a alguien hazlo con tacto. Además ese de ahí era mi primo.

—Es su culpa por haberse declarado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿No es obvio? ¿Quién iba a fijarse en una chica cómo yo, con el cabello corto, y los pantalones de chándal debajo de la falda?… Esa tontería del amor no va conmigo.

Draco suspiró.

—Primero de todo, lo que has dicho tiene fácil solución. Tan solo debes dejarte crecer el cabello y quitarte esos pantalones. Eres guapa así que con el pelo largo te verás mejor. Y en cuanto al amor… Ahora puede ser una tontería para ti pero cuando te enamores y te declares, que lo harás, no querrás que te traten como tú has tratado a mi primo ¿verdad? Piénsalo.

Entonces A.J. le miró casi indignada.

—¿En que te basas para afirmar tan tajantemente que sí voy a declararme… y lo que es peor, enamorarme?

Draco le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y se fue despidiéndose sin usar palabras.

Esa sonrisa la cautivó en ese mismo instante. I fue entonces que pudo creer en las palabras que Malfoy le había dicho.

Y entonces lo decidió: se dejaría crecer el cabello y se convertiría en una chica mucho más fina y femenina, y cuando lo lograra se declararía a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Shhht… el sombrero seleccionador va a decirte en que casa perteneces, no vayas a interrumpirle.

—¿Pero cómo…?

Draco le lanzó una severa mirada. Harry se calló y entonces el sombrero habló.

Después de que Harry hubiera cerrado los ojos, Draco le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y esté, aunque había prometido cerrar los ojos, los volvió a abrir al instante al notar "algo" en su cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es variedad… —empezó diciendo el sombrero. —Bueno y trabajador como un Hufflepuff, valiente y noble como un Gryffindor, incluso albergas poder como un Slytherin…. ¡Qué difícil! … mmh, veamos… mmh, sí. Sin duda alguna tus cualidades son mayoritarias de Gryffindor. Así pues, ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Draco se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Harry de verdad. Le vio reírse de él con lo del Ghoul pero en el resto de situaciones "normales" jamás había sonreído en su presencia.

Y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que le gustaba verle así, aunque ese descubrimiento se lo guardó para él.

—Vaya, un Gryffindor… No me lo puedo creer… —Dijo quitándose el sombrero.

—¿Dudas de mi autenticidad? —Protestó el sombrero.

—Oh, no, no… Es sólo que no podía ni imaginar que yo podía pertenecer a alguna casa…

—Todos los magos pertenecen a alguna, por más que no sepan lo que es Hogwarts siquiera… y ahora, señor Malfoy…

—¡Está bien!, ¡está bien! —Le cortó Draco adueñándose ahora del sombrero. —Mañana mismo te devuelvo al despacho, además no creo que nadie haya notado tu ausencia.

—Usted siempre tan alentador joven Malfoy…

—Un segundo, —dijo entonces Harry. —¿has robado el sombrero?

—Robar, robar, no… robar es una palabra muy fea. Lo he cogido prestado. Mañana lo devolveré.

—¿Pero por qué? Podrías haber salido muy mal parado si algún profesor te hubiera pillado…

—Oye, no le des tantas vueltas, tan solo me apetecía hacerlo… Además ahora ya sé que en cualquier momento puede venir el fantasma de la leyenda del aula de música a matarnos. Gryffindor tenías que ser… no podías conformarte con ser un tranquilo y pacífico Hufflepuff.

Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Oye, se te olvida algo fundamental. Para que venga algún fantasma tenemos que ser amantes, cosa que no somos.

—Podemos serlo si quieres…

Y ahora las palabras de Draco le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La apuesta aún no ha terminado para ti?

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué dices? La apuesta quedó anulada en cuanto decidí que no podía hacerle eso a un miedica como tú… mira que llorar solo porque que te pedí que te desnudaras… ni que fueras una chica… tsk…

Harry enrojeció de golpe. Ya no se sentía tan a gusto como antes.

—No fue por miedo, sino por la rabia, indignación, despreció, asco…

—¡Eh, eh… para! Cómo sigas así al final me harás llorar a mí… ¿tanto me desprecias?

Hubo una larga pausa.

—A ti no… pero sí tus métodos.

Y entonces a Draco le vino cómo un Flash. A Harry, había alguien que le trataba así… Ahora podía recordarlo. El otro día fue tan movidito que por un motivo u otro esa conversación quedó olvidada.

—Oye,… ¿Quién te trata así?

—Tú.

—No, yo no. Yo te dije que pararas, estaba cabreado y no pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto… pero ese día… tú dijiste que alguien te trataba así… alguien más…

—Pues olvídalo, no te lo diré.

—No quiero sonsacártelo para burlarme. Sí alguien te obliga a… lo que sea que te obligue te juro que le daré la paliza de su vida.

Harry estaba realmente impresionado. No se esperaba esas palabras de Malfoy, sí de Cedric, pero no de Draco.

—Nadie me obliga a nada, puedes estar tranquilo.

—¿Me vas a obligar a infiltrarme en tu mente para saber la verdad?

—Te juro que como lo hagas eres hombre muerto.

—Está bien, no lo haré… Pero oye una cosa… sé que es raro viniendo de mí pero enserio… si algún día pasa cualquier cosa… lo que sea… avísame.

—No voy a avisar a nadie porque no me pasa nada, y aunque ocurriera, ¿cómo representa que debo avisarte? Dudo que me oigas desde dentro del castillo si yo estoy fuera.

Draco se sacó algo del bolsillo, cogió la mano de Harry y se lo dio. Harry lo miró intrigado. Era una pequeña esfera de color gris, como los ojos de Draco. Los muggles las llamaban canicas, Harry recordaba haber jugado con ellas cuando era un niño y vivía con su padre aun.

—Sí coges esta esfera apretándola con fuerza en tu mano podremos hablar telepáticamente. Yo tengo otra igual. Sirven para comunicarse a distancia y son más ligeros que los "movibles" esos muggles.

—Móviles, Draco… —Le corrigió Harry con una sonrisilla. Había sido un fallo bastante tierno.

—Es igual como se llamen, la cuestión es que quiero que lo uses cuando estés en problemas. Prometo que vendré enseguida estés donde estés.

Harry lo miró con una ceja levantada, no muy dispuesto a participar en aquel plan. Pero Draco le insistió tanto con palabras como con la mirada. Harry suspiró con pesadez.

—Está bien… —Se guardó esa esfera-canica-móvil en el bolsillo y entonces se sentó en el taburete de delante del piano. —En fin, ¿qué va a enseñarme, profesor?

A Draco se le asomó una sonrisilla y se sentó al lado de Harry.

—¿Qué te parece si seguimos con Bach?

—Genial, es mi favorito.

Draco volvió a sonreír, esta vez tiernamente y miró a Harry.

—También el mío…

Harry no se esperaba esa sonrisa, era mágica de algún modo. No se esperaba que Draco fuera capaz de poner una cara tan dulce y que le pareciera tan atractivo… de algún modo esa sonrisa le había hechizado. Rápidamente volvió a serenarse al darse cuenta de su estado de ensoñación.

—Adelante, pues.

* * *

—¡Tienes que venir! Es simplemente genial… Además te irá bien para evadirte un poco del trabajo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Ced. No puedo ir… No me dejan participar en ese tipo de eventos.

Cedric frunció el ceño. No podía creer que le hubieran prohibido la entrada al baile de Navidad. Además Cedric quería invitarle a ir, como pareja de baile. El pobre había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo pedírselo y ahora que por fin había conseguido sacar el tema Harry le soltaba esa mierda.

—¿Y si te cuelas? … Podrías venir como mi pareja de baile…

¡Ya está! ¡Por fin lo había soltado! Harry sonrió con un aire muy maduro y tierno a la vez.

—No digas tonterías Cedric. ¿Dos chicos bailando juntos en un baile tan formal como ese? No puedo ni imaginarlo… —A Cedric le destrozó escuchar esas palabras. Harry se acercó mucho a él. —Además, ¿cómo pretendes ir a un baile así sin saber atarte bien la corbata siquiera?

Cedric tenía mal atada la corbata y Harry se la estaba deshaciendo para volvérsela a atar bien.

La imagen de Harry desatando su corbata había provocado en Cedric una reacción bastante inesperada. Su respiración entrecortada y aceleraba iba al mismo compás que sus latidos. Lo peor de todo es que notaba como su entrepierna endurecía y tenía miedo que Harry se acercara demasiado y pudiera llegar a notarlo.

Y luchaba para no dejar volar en ese momento su alocada y pervertida imaginación. Se veía a sí mismo acorralando a Harry en el árbol que tenía justo detrás y colando las manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su cuerpo y besándolo apasionadamente hasta dejarlo sin respiración hasta que Harry le suplicara que parara… Por un momento el cuerpo de Cedric reaccionó solo y acercó inconscientemente una mano hacia el pecho de Harry, pero entonces la voz de este le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Listo. Asegúrate de que vas bien vestido el día del baile. Solo faltaría que tu pareja te vea así…

—Tú podrías ser mi pareja.

Ni se dio cuenta. Las palabras tan solo salieron. Le daba igual como Harry fuera a interpretar eso. Ambos significados le interesaban. Harry suspiró con una débil sonrisa.

—Ced, —Ahora Harry le miraba algo serio. —No puedo. De veras.

Cedric asintió con la cabeza y luego sonrió nerviosamente pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Está bien.

—Lo siento, Cedric.

Cedric frunció el ceño con una traviesa sonrisa y despeinó a Harry con las dos manos.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte, ¡pedazo de idiota!

—¡Eh! —Protestó Harry. Cedric le sonrió y le pellizcó la nariz.

—Esto por rechazarme.

Harry le sonrió con cariño. Cedric era tan bueno… tanto que hasta dolía.

* * *

—Jooohn, querido ven un momento. —Norah estaba en la cocina fregando unos platos.

John con aire cansado y asqueado se presentó delante de su mujer.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quería decirte que dentro de un par de semanas me iré a visitar la tumba de James… Ya han pasado nueve años. Estaré fuera unos días. Que Harry no se entere adónde voy. ¿De acuerdo? Cuida de él mientras no esté.

Y sin saberlo Norah acababa de alegrarle el día a John. Pocas eran las ocasiones en que Harry y John podían estar a solas… y cuando llegaban… cuando llegaban las disfrutaba, las aprovechaba al máximo y les sacaba tanto jugo como podía. A Harry no le haría gracia pero con la maldición imperio no opondría demasiada resistencia.

—Por supuesto, Norah… Te voy a echar de menos… pero, ¿sabes? Porque no aprovechas estos días que estarás fuera para ir a un balneario y descansar. Te irá bien para la salud. A mí no me importa que lo alargues un poco… Y a Harry seguro que tampoco. Aunque te echaré de menos… —John era un experto con el arte de la mentira y ante esas palabras Norah no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Ella "sabía" que John la quería mucho y se preocupaba demasiado, y desde luego no diría que no a esa propuesta.

—Gracias, John. Te quiero. —Y entonces le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

A John no es que le diera asco besar a su mujer, es solo que prefería otros labios, otro cuerpo… otra persona.

* * *

Draco y A.J. estaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, aunque hubiera sido mucho más adecuado decir que Draco se dirigía a la biblioteca y A.J. le seguía tan pegada a él como si de una garrapata se tratara.

—¿Pero a dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca, pesada.

—¿Y … para qué?

—Tengo que escribir una disculpa por lo de los periódicos…

—Ah… por lo de las fotos…. ¿Sabes qué? Yo guardo esas fotos en mi diario personal… ahí sales retratado para toda la eternidad con mi uniforme… ah… es tan maravilloso…

—Estás loca…

—Por ti….

—Y enferma también.

—De amor…

Draco suspiró… No entendía porque A.J. era así… y estaba un poco harto de esa actitud. La prefería cuando se limitaban a hablar, bromear o criticar… pero esto…. Esto era un verdadero coñazo.

—¿Por qué no esperas en la sala común a que vuelva?

—Porque te dije que iba a vigilarte y es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¡AAGH! ¡Vale, pero no quiero oírte! ¿Entendido? Necesito silencio para concentrarme.

A.J. miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido y fingió que su boca era una cremallera haciendo ver que la cerraba.

Draco sonrió. Eso había sido algo mono de su parte.

—Buena chica… Anda, vamos…

* * *

—Gracias por ayudarme, Cedric.

Harry estaba subido a una escalera de madera colocando los libros en los estantes y Cedric debajo de él le iba pasando los libros con un hechizo de levitación.

—De nada, me alegro que me lo hayas pedido. Realmente no pensé que fueras a pedir mi ayuda, nunca. Por suerte me equivocaba.

Harry le sonrió.

—Oh, mierda…

—¿Qué ocurre Ced?

—Malfoy… Acaba de entrar… crees que qué quiere algo de ti.

—Tal vez. Aunque tampoco me molesta.

Cedric abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y eso desde cuándo?

—No sé… he estado hablando con él últimamente… no es tan malo como pensábamos…

—¿Cuándo has hablado con él? —Eso molestaba enormemente a Cedric. Sabía que Harry trabajaba mucho y cuando no trabajaba estaba con él… Entonces, ¿cuándo se veían él y Malfoy? Tenía un mal presentimiento…

—A veces… no sé… ¿qué más da? —Harry se había puesto algo nervioso.

Cedric era su mejor amigo, ¿por qué no había podido decirle la verdad? Mentir le ponía más nervioso aún que la pregunta en sí.

—Harry…

Harry se giró y miró a Draco desde esa escalera… él también le estaba mirando. Aunque con una expresión de lo más extraña.

—No es nada, enserio…

Pero cuando Harry se fue a girar otra vez por algún motivo acabó perdiendo el equilibrio al igual que la escalera y se cayó.

—¡HARRY!

Cedric y Draco habían gritado al unísono su nombre, ambos con terror en su voz. Por suerte Cedric lo había podido coger de alguna manera y ahora Harry estaba tumbado encima de Cedric cara a cara.

—Auch…. AH! Ced, ¿estás bien? Lo siento…. yo…

Pero en ese momento Cedric puso una mano en la nuca de Harry e hizo que este hundiera su cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole callar de golpe. Abrazándole con fuerza.

—Jamás…. —dijo con voz temblorosa. —Jamás… vuelvas a subirte a una de estas escaleras…. Casi me matas del susto…

—Lo siento… Estoy bien. Perdóname.

Harry se sintió extrañamente reconfortado ante esos brazos protectores que ahora le envolvían con fuerza. Era extraño, pero agradable. Aun así no duró demasiado.

Draco apareció hecho una furia y tiró del brazo de Harry haciendo que este se levantara y pudieran acabar con esa asquerosa escena de "sexo público". Draco le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Cedric. Si pensaba que ya no podía caerle peor desde luego se había equivocado. Ahora le odiaba a muerte y lo peor es que no sabía ni porqué.

—¿Es qué quieres suicidarte? ¿Estás tonto o que te pasa?

Harry no podía creerlo. Hoy no era su día, desde luego.

—Perdona, Draco. No ha sido queriendo.

—¿Draco? ¿Ahora le llamas por el nombre? —Dijo Cedric levantándose.

—¿Y a ti qué coño te importa cómo me llame?

Cedric le miró con odio para nada fingido y Draco le miró de igual manera.

—¡Eh!, ¡eh!, ¡eh!, ¡basta ya! ¿Qué narices os pasa?

Y entonces las miradas se turnaron hacia Harry.

—¡La próxima vez mira donde pones los pies! —Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado. Harry suspiró cansado. ¡Había que ver que mal humor tenía ambos! Aunque en Cédric era bastante raro…

* * *

Si lo había sospechado ahora lo tenía claro. A Cedric le gustaba Harry y a ella le gustaba Draco.

Pero también había un descubrimiento más tras el asunto de la escalera, un doloroso y traicionero descubrimiento. A Draco le gustaba Harry.

El muy idiota los tenía a los dos a sus pies… Antes sentía indiferencia por ese chico pero ahora… ahora podía notar el odio correr por sus venas.

¿Por qué él? Ni era chica ni tenía el cabello largo… vale, era guapo pero no se parecía a nada a lo que Draco merecía. Porque lo que Draco merecía era únicamente ELLA.

Ella era la única posibilidad para Draco. Nadie, nadie más debía acercársele. Y quien lo intentara pensaba convertir su vida en un maldito infierno. Draco era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que le alejaba moscardones a su rubio favorito. Y porque fuera un chico no pensaba rajarse. Ella no le temía a nada ni a nadie. La habían educado para luchar y ahora era precisamente eso lo que haría: luchar.

Por otro lado algo estaba claro, Harry no tenía por qué sufrir su ira si Cedric empezaba a salir con él dejando a Draco libre hasta que ella diera el paso definitivo. Así pues ella y Cedric estaban en el mismo bando. Y bueno… si no puedes vencerles… únete a ellos.

* * *

—¡Eh, tú!

Cedric se giró con el ceño fruncido. Esa no era una manera muy simpática de llamar su atención. Una chica de cabello largo, negro y rizado con unos grandes y oscuros ojos lo miraba de una manera demasiado sería.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me llamo Anastasia Romanov.

—No tienes cara de rusa, ni de muerta tampoco. Igualmente sé quién eres.

A.J. le miró sorprendido.

—Eres la mascota de Malfoy.

A.J. apretó los puños.

—Y tú la mascota de Potter. —Cedric frunció el ceño. —No he venido a buscar pelea… he venido para que te alíes conmigo.

—¿Aliarme contigo para qué?

—¿No te diste cuenta? En la biblioteca…

—…A Malfoy le gusta Harry…

—Exacto… —A.J. bajó la mirada con ligera debilidad. Cosa que Cedric no pasó por alto.

—Y a ti te gusta Malfoy…. Entiendo. Lo siento pero no quiero unirme a algo tan sucio como esto. A Harry no le gusta Malfoy.

—¿Estás seguro?

—…. —Cedric se mordió el labio fastidiado. No, no estaba nada seguro pero se lo repetía constantemente. —¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Quiero que tú y Potter acabéis juntos…

—Así tú y Malfoy tendréis vía libre. —Ella asintió con la cabeza. —¿Y que representa que debemos hacer?

A.J. sonrió con ligera malicia en sus ojos. Pero por Draco… Por conseguirlo haría lo que fuera. Así la educaron, al estilo Maquiavelo: "No importa lo que hagas siempre que consigas tu objetivo"

—Quedan dos semanas para el baile de Navidad…

—Sí, pero Harry no podrá ir.

—Irá, créeme que Draco es capaz de lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere. Y si quiere a Harry en el baile, Harry estará en el baile.

—Pero Harry me dijo….

—Eres su mascota, ¿Recuerdas? Él te dirá lo que quiera y hará lo que quiera.

Cedric frunció los labios y apretó los puños. Le dolía el pecho… las palabras eran tan dolorosas como un puñetazo.

—¿Y qué es lo que has pensado si se puede saber?

—Esa es la actitud. Lo que haremos será lo siguiente…


	7. ¿Bailamos?

**NdA: **¡Hola a Todos! E aquí una vez más el capítulo de la semana : D ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! ^_^

* * *

**7. ¿BAILAMOS?**

_Draco Malfoy se disculpa; todo fue un juego de niños. _

_Después de una semana de absoluto sufrimiento, el joven Malfoy ha decidido tranquilizarnos tras disculparse públicamente por lo que afirma que fue un error o un simple mal entendido. _

_Ayer, 27 de noviembre, pudimos disfrutar de la compañía del joven heredero acompañado de Narcissa Malfoy. _

_"Les he reunido aquí con el objetivo de explicar y justificar los hechos ocurridos el pasado 24 de noviembre. Pero primero de todo quisiera exponer mis más sinceras disculpas por la irresponsabilidad de mis actos en lo que fue un simple juego de niños. _

_En ningún momento mis actos fueron realizados con la finalidad de exponer mi "supuesta" homosexualidad. Todo fue debido a una apuesta infantil, la cual perdí y su penitencia no era otra que vestirse durante tres días con el uniforme escolar femenino. Soy una persona que cumple sus promesas sea en mi beneficio o en mi contra, así pues no me planteé siquiera hacer una excepción en este caso. _

_Aprovecho la ocasión también para negar unos rumores que parecen preocuparles bastante: A mí solo me gustan las mujeres. Yo no soy gay."_

_El discurso continuó, pero lo más importante queda recogido en estas líneas que tan amablemente nos dedicó el señor Malfoy. Así pues, actualmente, nuestra única preocupación no es saber la sexualidad del heredero sino si en un futuro podrá madurar un poco y dejar los juegos de niños para los niños y nadie más. _

_Con los mejores deseos para el mundo mágico._

_Rita Skeeter. _

Harry suspiró al leer el artículo. Estaba claro que a Draco no iban a dejarle respirar siquiera. Lo que más llamó su atención, aparte de la afirmación sobre no ser gay, fue el motivo de haberse vestido así. Harry no sabía que pensar al respecto; o Draco era un adicto a las apuestas y hacía una media de cinco apuestas semanales o dicha apuesta que se mencionaba era esa en la que se había visto involucrado.

Él se temía lo peor, puesto que no recordaba en ningún momento que la fotografía sobre su beso saliera a la luz en ningún momento. Harry no lo había pensado, pero ese asunto se había desvanecido sin más tras el incidente del aula de música y al día siguiente Malfoy vestía el uniforme femenino.

Así pues la respuesta estaba bastante clara. No iba a disculparse con Malfoy pues en el fondo se lo había buscado él solito. ¿Acaso él tenía la culpa de que los del Profeta no le dejaran vivir siquiera? Desde luego que no. Sabía que Draco se había medio "sacrificado" por él y el resultado había acabado siendo peor de lo que todos habían pensado. No pensaba decir "perdón" o "lo siento" pero sí que diría "gracias". No todos hubieran hecho lo mismo en su situación y eso Harry lo apreciaba notablemente. Su opinión referente a Draco mejoraba día tras día.

* * *

—Aunque no se ha librado de quedar como un incompetente al menos se ha podido librar de todos los rumores que ya hacía tiempo circulaban sobre su sexualidad. Cabe decir que mi hija se siente ahora mucho más tranquila. Y me gustaría que, una vez se haya enfriado todo este asunto, presentáramos a nuestros hijos.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo señor Greenglass. ¿Antes de las navidades, tal vez? —Narcissa estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera para que su negocio no se hundiera, el negocio de Lucius.

—No. Será después de las navidades. Así al volver de las vacaciones podrán seguir viéndose en el colegio. Espero que su hijo no nos dé más disgustos, señora Malfoy.

—Puede estar tranquilo. Yo misma me ocuparé de ello. Entonces, ¿qué día sería el encuentro?

El señor Greenglass se frotó la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice. Una costumbre que por lo que Narcissa había estado observando era muy normal en él.

—El 10 de enero.

Y así la fecha quedó pactada.

* * *

Harry ya había acabado su trabajo y ahora se dirigía al aula de música, Draco aún no había llegado. Se sentó en el taburete que estaba frente al piano y se puso a tocar lo que había estado practicando la noche anterior con él. Notaba pequeños tirones en sus dedos, no estaba acostumbrado a ese instrumento y ahora sus manos debían adaptarse otra vez.

Poco después llegó Malfoy.

—Que aplicado…

—¿Y que esperaba, profesor? No me gusta desperdiciar las clases que se me ofrecen completamente gratis.

—Bueno… gratis no son.

Harry dejó de tocar y lo miró levantando una ceja. Su mirada decía "Ya te estás explicando" y Draco le sonrió.

—Me pagas con tu presencia.

—Eso suena a declaración de amor.

—Puede que lo sea.

—¿Lo es?

—Solo si tú quieres que lo sea.

Hubo un corto silencio que Harry no tardó en romper.

—Sé que no lo es.

Malfoy le miró sorprendido. Aunque Harry tenía razón, no era una declaración de amor, tan solo se preguntaba como narices estaba tan seguro de ello.

—El profeta se encarga de revelar todos tus secretos. Parecen estar muy seguros de que no te gustan los hombres… sin embargo yo sé que es mentira. —Se explicó Harry.

—Bueno, que te haya besado no tiene nada que ver con que me gustes o no.

—Eso también lo sé… Y hablando de eso… hay algo que quería comentarte…

Malfoy se sentó en el sofá frente a él e hizo un gesto con las manos para que Harry hablara.

—En el profeta hablan también de que… esas fotos, el hecho de que te pusieras el uniforme femenino fue por…

—¿Por una apuesta? —Le interrumpió Malfoy. —¿Y te estás preguntando si la apuesta de la que hablaba era la de nuestro beso? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—La verdad. —Dijo secamente Harry.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada de Harry dirigiéndola al suelo. Es lo que hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso o le tocaba decir algo que hubiera preferido mantener en riguroso secreto.

—La verdad es algo que no te quiero contar.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Entonces entiendo que sí fue la apuesta del beso que te hizo acabar en primera plana del profeta.

Draco no dijo nada.

—Gracias.

—¿A qué viene ese gracias? —Quiso saber sorprendido.

Harry le sonrió levemente. Estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez que Harry le dedicaba una sonrisa a él.

—No todos hubieran apechugado la penitencia habiendo ganado la apuesta en realidad. Sobre todo si nos ponemos a pensar en el terrible resultado referente a los medios de comunicación.

—¡Vah! —Dijo el rubio quitándole importancia. Aunque en el fondo no se lo esperaba y se sintió de lo más alagado. —Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera actuado igual.

Que extraño era el orgullo a veces. Poco después se pusieron a tocar el piano, que era al fin y al cabo a lo que habían venido. Harry iba mejorando, Draco era muy bueno enseñando.

—Otra vez, desde el principio. ¿Te das cuenta del fallo? La mano derecha y la mano izquierda no se concuerdan del todo, el tempo no es el correcto Harry.

Harry lo probó otra vez y tras escuchar una negación de parte de Draco sintió como el pecho de Draco se pegaba a su espalda y este pasaba un brazo por cada lado de Harry, Tocando el piano desde detrás de él.

—Fíjate. Aquí, justo en esta parte es donde pierdes el control del tempo, tan solo un poco más rápido. Así.

Por algún motivo Harry se tensó un poco y le pareció imposible oír lo que Draco le estaba diciendo. Teniéndole así, detrás de él le alteraba un poco y notaba sus latidos ligeramente descontrolados como su tempo. Esperaba que Draco no se diera cuenta, no quería que lo mal interpretara. Al fin y al cabo esos latidos no significaban nada, ¿verdad?

Igualmente prefirió no darle mucha más importancia y centrarse en las palabras de Draco, puesto que éste le estaba enseñando con mucho esmero.

* * *

—¿Pero a ti te gustan los chicos, ¿verdad? —No lo pudo evitar. Por alguna razón se le había atravesado esa pregunta en la cabeza y ahora no podía pensar en nada que fuera eso.

Malfoy se alejó de él mirándolo sorprendido.

—Préstame atención cuando te hablo. —Le respondió soltando un suspiro.

—Perdón. —Se disculpó el otro. —¿Pero te gustan o no?

—¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí, o qué?

—¡NO! —Dijo Harry demasiado indignado. Draco se rio al ver su reacción.

—Está bien, está bien. Te creo, ¿pero para que quieres saberlo?

—Dijiste públicamente que te gustaban únicamente las mujeres. ¿Esto no te cerrará todas las puertas cuando busques a alguien?

—Puede.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Draco hizo un extraño mohín y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más da? Es solo un artículo. Eso no será lo que me impida encontrar pareja, puede que lo vaya a tener más complicado ahora, pero aun así imposible no será.

—No te entiendo.

—Se llama ser rico y famoso.

Harry bufó.

—Ya, claro. Algo que yo jamás seré. Por eso no lo entiendo, ¿no?

—Más o menos. —Dijo Draco con una sonrisilla divertido. Harry negó con la cabeza y le sonrió también. —En realidad es por mi madre. Ella es la que se encarga de poner las palabras en mi boca.

—Entiendo… Estás diciendo que no aceptará que estés con un hombre, ¿no?

Malfoy asintió.

—Aun así me pregunto si me dejará asistir al baile con un chico siquiera. Al fin y al cabo es un simple baile escolar. ¿Tú ya sabes con quien vas a ir?

—Yo no voy a ir.

Draco se incorporó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me dejan ir.

—¿Quién?

Cada vez le miraba mostrándose más incrédulo. Harry se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

—La escuela. Son las normas.

—ESO es la trola más grande del mundo.

—No lo es.

—Ya te digo yo que sí. Hasta filch puede asistir, Hagrid o un gnomo del bosque prohibido si quisiera. Harry, a mí no me la metes…

—No es que te la quiera meter…

—No, solo que si cuela, cuela. Ya me la estabas metiendo, suerte que no me dejo engañar….

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Los dos chicos se miraron con cara rara y luego sonrieron un poco.

—Pervertido.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Maldita sea, has empezado tú! —Protestó Harry entre risas.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? —Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Lo llevas claro si crees que te lo diré.

—No sabes bailar. —Draco no lo había preguntado, lo estaba afirmando. La cara de Harry lo dijo todo.

—Bueno… puede que sea esto. —Dijo al fin Harry a regañadientes.

—Ven conmigo al baile.

—NO.

—Si te enseño a bailar, ¿vendrás conmigo?

—No…

Draco se rio.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, clases de baile gratis!

—Odio bailar, sobre todo cuando sé que tú te vas a burlar.

Draco frunció el ceño y lo miro algo serio.

—No me voy a burlar, te ofrezco enseñarte y te garantizo que aprenderás antes de que sea el baile. ¿Qué más quieres?

—No lo estarás haciendo porque nadie quiere ir contigo al baile, ¿no? —Draco sonrió. —Menudo interesado.

—Venga, va. Ven conmigo, te prometo que no te aburrirás.

—Igualmente no tengo nada que ponerme.

—Eso no es problema, puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Además no sé si tendré que trabajar o que…

—¿Quieres parar de poner excusas? Ven al baile conmigo y no me obligues a amenazarte.

Harry apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Luego resopló.

—Eres incorregible.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Ese es mi encanto. —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

—¡OTRA VEZ!

—¡Maldita sea, tú no eres Harry!

—¡Cómo si lo fuera! Usa tu imaginación. Venga prueba otra vez.

Cedric y A.J. estaban en una de las aulas vacías de Hogwarts. Ambos estaban ensayando "algo" para el día del baile.

—Está bien, —dijo Cedic —allá voy. ¡EEEI HARRY! —Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a A.J.

—¿Y te sorprende que no le hayas conquistado aún? Cedric, centrarte. Harry es la persona que más quieres, que más deseas, nadie le ama tanto como tú, al igual que nadie lo merece más que tú…¿y dejarás que Draco se lo lleve en tus narices? Vamos, otra vez: Día del baile, ¡ACCIÓN!

Cedric cerró los ojos por un momento. Visualizó a Harry, escuchando su voz en su mente, recordando las veces que se rieron juntos, las veces que se abrazaron… no necesitaba nada si Harry estaba ahí. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. Delante de él ya no estaba A.J. Solo Harry.

Se acercó decidido con firmeza en su mirada, con seguridad y sus ojos decían que no estaba dispuesto a obtener un "no" como respuesta.

—Baila conmigo. —Dijo firme mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de A.J.

A.J. sonrió algo sorprendida.

—Muy bien… —susurró. —Incluso yo te hubiera dicho que sí.

Cedric sonrió satisfecho pero aun con esa mirada de seguridad en su rostro. Después de media hora por fin parecía que Cedric empezaba a progresar.

—Luego bailaremos, pero… con eso no me aseguro que se enamore de mí.

—No, pero si luego te declaras de la misma manera es muy probable que al menos se lo piense si es que no te dice que "sí"…. ¡AH!

—¿¡Qué!? —dijo Cedric sobresaltándose y mirándola fijamente.

—¡Hay… una canción muggle que describe esta situación a la perfección!

—Ahh…

Cedric se quedó igual. Le daba igual que hubiera una canción o una película o lo que fuera que describiera su situación. Pero por alguna razón A.J. parecía muy ilusionada.

—¡Escúchala, por favor! ¡Está en español pero te la puedo traducir!

—¿Sabes español?

—Sí… ¿No lo sabías…? Soy mitad Japonesa mitad española. Y mis abuelos de parte de madre son ingleses.

—¡Con motivo eres tan guapa!

—Tsk… calla… —Dijo A.J. ligeramente sonrojada. Cedric se rio entre dientes al ver su reacción, le pareció tan tierna y se la veía tan y tan ilusionada que no pudo negarse a su propuesta de escuchar la canción.

Tras un movimiento de barita de parte de A.J. la música empezó a sonar.

"Yo se tanto del amor, que te puedo aconsejar.

Tú pregunta y te diré que tienes que hacer.

Tienes que demostrar que nadie apagará la llama que brotó en tu corazón.

Dile que tu amor es para siempre.

Dile que por su cariño mueres

Dile, dile siempre te adoraré

Yo se tanto del amor que puedo aconsejar

Tanto, tanto caminé que todo yo lo sé.

Para que jamás sus labios digan no.

Y para conseguir que te digan sí.

Cuando al fin te de su amor y a media luz estéis.

Oh, oh, oh mira al cielo y verás que bello está.

Entonces háblale, SÍ… de tu ansiedad!

Yo sé tanto del amor que te puedo aconsejar,

Pues mi corazón vivió enamorado."

La canción se cortó.

—En fin, con esto ya vale. ¿Lo pillas? Yo soy quien te aconseja y tú eres el pobre enamorado. Así que si quieres triunfar tan solo escúchame. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Cedric aún estaba impactado por la canción….

—¿Qué narices era eso…?

A.J. puso cara de indignación.

—¡LUIS AGUILÉ! ¡Desde luego! Bueno, esta canción la canta Alberto Cortez, me gusta mucho más…

—¿Y por qué parece una canción que bailaría mi abuela?

—¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Desde luego es la última moda en el mundo muggle! Estoy casi segura.

—No lo estés tanto… ni siquiera sabría bailar esto…

—Bueno Don Juan, no vamos a discutir sobre los grandes éxitos musicales. Anda, muéstrame cómo te declararas!

—No sé… me has cortado el rollo… ¿sabes? La inspiración se ha desvanecido, así sin más.

A.J. le dio un empujón a Cedric.

—Idiota.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde: ensayando, riendo, cantando… Con la esperanza de que todo ese esfuerzo, al fin diera resultado.

* * *

—He visto que has encargado un traje de baile. Pensaba que ya tenías uno…

—Es para un amigo.

Narcissa se lo quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.

—¿Vas a ir al baile con ese chico?

—No te importa con quien voy o con quien dejo de ir.

En ese momento una bofetada le azotó de lleno en la cara.

—Te he hecho una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes como Dios manda.

—Sí, iré con ese chico. ¿Contenta?

—No, estoy harta de tu arrogancia, de tu manera de contestar, de tu rebeldía. ¿Acaso no eres consciente de que eres el único heredero de los Malfoy?

—¿Quién ha dicho que quiera serlo?

Draco tenía los puños apretados. Estaba harto, harto de todo. De los deberes como heredero, de las responsabilidades, de los cotilleos constantes, de que se le impusieran cosas contra su voluntad. Quería vivir su vida y no la que le habían planificado.

—Yo te lo ordeno porque soy tu madre, y no hay más que hablar. Y como tu madre te prohíbo que asistas a ese baile con un chico.

—Puedes decir lo que te dé la gana, pienso ir con quien quiera te guste o no.

—Pues ahora no irás ni al baile siquiera.

A Draco le hervía la sangre. ¡Cuánto la odiaba!

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Exacto, ya lo veremos.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder en ese asunto.

* * *

—Vaya,… Pues eres más patoso de lo que pensaba… Creo que no hay nadie en el mundo que baile tan mal como tú… Y eso es decir poco…

Harry miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido y este le sonrió.

—Será que no eres muy bueno profesor.

—Venga no te enfades. Ya verás que al final serás muy buen bailarín, puede que no tanto como yo, pero si mejor de lo que eres ahora.

Harry suspiró.

—Eso espero… Porqué sino paso de ir al baile.

Draco apretó los labios y lo miró casi suplicante.

—No por favor, —dijo con una débil sonrisa. —tienes que venir.

—Pues ocúpate de enseñarme bien.

Draco se rascó la cabeza, pensativo y entonces abrió mucho los ojos. Con una sonrisa enérgica cogió a Harry por la cintura con una mano y con la otra cogió la mano libre de Harry.

—Súbete en mis pies.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido para luego hacer una mueca.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!... ¿Cómo quieres que….

Pero Harry no acabó su frase. Draco le había subido encima de sus pies y ahora estaban bailando sin tropiezos ni pisotones… Bueno… "Pisotones". Al menos estaban bailando.

—¿Ves? Ya sabes bailar.

—Parecemos una pareja de pingüinos…

Draco sonrió divertido por su comentario.

—Pero seremos los pingüinos más sexys de todo el baile.

—Yo diría los más penosos… todos nos mirarán… y a ti no te conviene un nuevo titular del Profeta: "El Joven Malfoy practica para pingüino, ¿Qué será lo próximo?

Draco sonrió y se paró en seco, su sonrisa aunque parecía cálida, por algún motivo no acababa de parecer sincera.

Entonces le acarició el pelo a Harry, despeinándolo como solía hacerle Cedric.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy.

Harry, sin saber por qué se sentía exageradamente culpable… Ahora él y Draco eran amigos y verle así le dolía.

—Draco…. Lo siento.

Draco volvió a sonreí está vez parecía de verdad.

—Idiota. Anda, vete a dormir. Mañana a la misma hora, y no te escabulles o nunca aprenderás a bailar.

Y dicho esto se fue sin más.

* * *

Tras días de práctica, práctica y más práctica, Cedric y A.J y Draco y Harry, ya estaban completamente preparados. El día había llegado y hoy se celebraba el baile de Navidad, por fin.

Harry se había puesto el traje que Draco le había prestado y estaba de lo más elegante. Es más, no recordaba haber estado nunca tan elegante como lo estaba ahora. Se sentía ansioso y notaba un ligero hormigueo en el estómago.

Y ahí estaba, en el baile. La música era de lo más agradable. Había comida, bebida y luces por todos lados. El decorado era simplemente extraordinario. Y del techo parecían caer bolas de nieve que nunca llegaban a tocar el suelo. Todo estaba precioso.

Reconoció a unos cuantos alumnos, todos estaban muy elegantes… o casi todos al menos. Siempre había alguno que otro que daba el cante, como ese Ronald Weasley… ¿Qué narices llevaba puesto? Parecía un vestido de abuela. Igualmente tampoco quería ser injusto con él. Nunca se habían hablado pero Ronald le parecía simpático y divertido. Sin duda sería genial ser su amigo.

Todos estaban ahí, todos menos Draco. Habían quedado a las nueve en punto y ya eran las nueve y media y Draco seguía sin aparecer. Harry iba soltando ligueros suspiros.

Y de repente su suerte pareció cambiar.

—Harry, baila conmigo.

Harry no se esperaba que Cedric le pidiera bailar. Ni siquiera le había visto venir. Con todo esto del baile casi ni se habían visto estos días. Y verle ahora, y así de guapo le alegró gratamente. Además había algo en la mirada de Cedric, una especie de magia que te hechizaba para que no pudieras negarle nada. Y sin poder evitarlo Harry tomó su mano, no sin sentirse algo confundido. Tan solo esperaba que Draco no les viera o se enfadaría, y mucho.

Pero pasó una hora y luego otra Y Draco nunca llegó.

**NdA:** ¡Hola a todos, de nuevo! Para los que tengan curiosidad por la canción prehistórica que había puesto A.J. aquí os dejo el link! : watch?v=4aHzzW95MWM (ADVERTENCIA: realmente es muy vieja XD no os asustéis como Ced.)


	8. Una noche eterna

**NdA:** ¡Hola a todos! (¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!) Primero de todo, disculpad estas... (¿dos, tres?) semanas sin capítulo... la verdad es que mi amado (el ordenador) ha pasado por el quirófano D': Pero se ha recuperado con éxito ;w; Cómo ya tenía escrito el capítulo no quería reescribirlo porqué... a saber que me salía XDD así que decidí esperar, y nada ahora todo vuelve a ser como antes. Así que, siento muchísimo la espera y espero que os guste este capítulo : )

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte! : D

* * *

**8. UNA NOCHE ETERNA**

La noche seguía su curso, aunque nada había salido como Harry pensaba que saldría. No le desagradaba la idea de bailar con su amigo, pero podía notar algo extraño en él y no sabía adivinar el qué. Le notaba más serio pero en su rostro había una sonrisa, le notaba más adulto pero seguía teniendo la misma edad de siempre. Algo había cambiado y no sabía decir si le gustaba o no.

—Bailas fatal… — Le dijo Cedric a Harry después de un largo silencio.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le pisó el pie fingiendo que había sido sin querer.

—Perdona, es que bailo fatal…

Cedric le sonrió divertido, con una sonrisa que era de lo más seductora.

—Me mentiste, —Harry lo miró sintiéndose algo inquieto —¿por qué?

—No quería venir…

—Pero aquí estás —insistió. —Harry, no vuelvas a mentirme… No a mí.

Harry agachó un poco la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. Se sentía demasiado distraído con eso para prestar atención a sus pies y volvió a pisar a Cedric, esta vez sin querer.

—Lo siento…

Cedric resopló, cosa que no hizo sentir mejor a Harry.

—No estoy aquí bailando contigo para hacerte sentir mal. Estoy aquí porque me moría de ganas de bailar contigo y ni te imaginas lo tortuosos que han sido estos días esperando que llegara el momento…

—Eres un exagerado Ced… Ni siquiera sabías que iba a venir—dejó ir Harry en una especie de susurro.

—Primero de todo, no exagero. Luego, sabía que vendrías pero que no lo harías conmigo, al parecer Malfoy se ha olvidado de ti… Así que me aprovecho y bailo contigo…

—¿Cómo…

—Harry, no puedes preguntarme esto… sería como si me preguntaras cómo sé que mañana saldrá el sol, simplemente lo sé.

Harry se sentía como si estuvieran hurgando en su interior, sin piedad, inquiriendo en todo.

La mano de Cedric apretó la de Harry con más fuerza de lo normal, arrastrándolo hacia él. Los ojos de Cedric desprendían pura seguridad y decían algo que Harry aun no podía descifrar.

—¿Qué haces Ced?...

Cedric se acercó sin vacilar al rostro de Harry y este sentía como sus latidos se disparaban alocadamente. Cedric se paró a pocos centímetros de los labios de Harry y a último momento giró su rostro dirigiéndolo al oído de su acompañante, siseando, rozando la oreja de Harry con sus labios y provocándole un cosquilleo extraño que le hacía encorvar ligeramente la espalda a Harry, haciéndole soltar un ligero gemido mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

—¿Por qué no seguimos el baile en un lugar más tranquilo? ¿Qué me dices?

Harry se sentía un poco cohibido pero algo dentro de sí deseaba alocadamente seguir a Cedric hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta.

—No sé… yo tengo que… — Cedric no le dejó acabar la frase, aún pegado a su oreja volvió a susurrarle… esta vez con un tono más sensual, más meloso…

—Vamos… Harry… ven conmigo… —Cedric se alejó de su rostro con una media sonrisa de lo más sensual junto con una mirada intensa y segura que hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

—Vale…

No pudo decir nada más, sus palabras se atascaban en su garganta y si hablaba lo hacía en susurros a falta de fuerzas.

Ambos salieron de la sala de baile, Harry sintiendo una gran presión dentro de sí. ¿Y si Draco venía y no le encontraba? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Fue tan insistente en que le acompañara al baile… incluso le enseñó a bailar, se esforzó tanto… ¿Por qué no había llegado todavía?

De repente, mientras Harry seguía dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto, Cedric le cogió la mano haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Ced… —Dijo Harry ligeramente sonrojado… —Te noto raro…

—Tranquilo, soy el de siempre, solo que hoy me juego algo bastante importante…

Harry se paró en seco.

—¿Qué es?

—A ti. —Cedric le miro penetrante. —Pero no pienses en esto ahora, luego te lo contaré todo… ahora, ¿Bailaras conmigo?

Harry miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado a una especie de porche desierto, el techo estaba lleno de hojas navideñas, luces y flores. Un hechizo hacía que copos de nieve cayeran a su alrededor. No hacía demasiado frío, y el ambiente era muy romántico al igual que la música que sonaba: una velada con violines y piano.

Harry y Cedric empezaron a bailar pegados una canción lenta. Cedric le había arrastrado hacia él y Harry había cedido.

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

Harry sonrió relajándose un poco.

—Pensé que eras un matón o algo.

—Aun así me ayudaste.

Cedric tenía a Harry tan cerca que podía hundir su nariz en su cabello. Olía tan bien…

* * *

Un golpe, y luego otro, era inútil. Draco había sido encerrado en algún sitio sin su varita, sin nada de nada, tan solo él y su fuerza bruta que al parecer no servía de mucho.

—¡ARG! Es inútil…. —Se lamentó.

Estaba en una pequeña habitación oscura, incapaz de adivinar nada más del lugar donde se encontraba, ni poder escapar de él. Se sentó resignado, pensando en que ahora tendría que estar bailando con Harry… Soltó un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza cogiéndose el cabello.

"Harry…" pensó. Estaba seguro de que ahora él le odiaría. No es que Harry le tuviera mucha confianza, con esto tan solo empeoraría su relación… Todo estaba perdido. Nadie le oía, nadie le sacaría de ahí y nadie les vería bailar juntos…

Y de repente se acordó: la esfera. Ahora solo restaba esperar que Harry llevara la suya encima.

* * *

La velada había terminado y ahora Harry y Cedric paseaban por la terraza. Cedric no había soltado la mano de Harry, y este resignado le había seguido.

—Hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo, Harry…aunque supongo que ya sabrás de lo que se trata… es bastante obvio en realidad…

Harry lo miro algo sorprendido, abrió un poco la boca como para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento… no tengo ni idea…

Cedric sonrió levemente y se acercó a Harry, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos.

—Déjame que te de una pista…

Cedric acercó con lentitud su rostro al de Harry entrecerrando los ojos y luego lo besó. Harry no podía creerlo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su acelerada y descontrolada respiración delataban su sorpresa.

—¿Qué… qué haces Ced…? ¿Acaso estás borracho? —Dijo separándose de él.

Cedric sonrió con sarcasmo y volvió a besarle, sus labios estaban cortados por el frio pero eran tan perfectos como había esperado. Por fin Harry era suyo, por fin estaba en sus brazos, todo ese tiempo había valido la pena.

Harry intentaba resistirse desgraciadamente no con mucho éxito. Sus labios le absorbían y le dejaban anestesiado, mareado sucumbiendo poco a poco a sus besos. Entonces notó la lengua de Cedric intentando entrar en su boca, haciéndolo y jugando con su lengua.

Las manos de Cedric se pasearon nerviosamente por la espalda de Harry. Le deseaba, cada vez quería más y más y no pensaba saciarse con un par de besos, le necesitaba de una manera más completa.

Harry se alejó de golpe al sentir las manos de Cedric agarrar con ligera agresividad su trasero. Le miró con miedo en los ojos, repitiéndose interiormente que Cedric no era John, que no iba a pasar nada malo…. Pero su cuerpo ya había empezado a temblar y tan solo podía pensar en huir.

"pi-pi-pi" y como un milagro pudo sentir que el miedo desaparecía… "pi-pi-pi" y otra vez…

—¿Qué es eso?... Viene de… ti. —Dijo Cedric algo molesto.

Harry empezó a palparse los bolsillos.

—¡Ah! La esfera… Draco…

—¡Harry! —Dijo ofendido Cedric. —No contestes, ahora estás conmigo… ¿puedes por una vez dejar de entregarte tanto a Malfoy e intentar dejar de fingir que no existo?

Puede que esta no fuera la mejor manera de pedirle a Harry que se quedara con él, pero estaba desesperado, había practicado tanto y se había armado de tanto valor por tal de confesar al fin lo que sentía… No pensaba dejar escapar esa oportunidad solo porque el idiota de Malfoy quería bailar con él.

Harry miró a Cedric algo serio y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Ced…

Y sin más Harry se fue, dejando a Cedric solo sin oportunidad a protestar siquiera. Pero si Draco había usado la esfera es que estaba en problemas. Al fin y al cabo había sido demasiado raro que no se presentara al baile, llevaba toda la velada preocupado y ahora sabía por qué.

Sin embargo esto destrozó a Cedric, por completo. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño dolido. Al final, como había dicho A.J. él solo era la mascota de Harry… No tenía oportunidades por más que se esforzara… sintió como sus ojos se humedecía un poco… pero él no iba a llorar, no por alguien que no le trataba como se merecía.

* * *

—¿¡Draco?! ¿Dónde estás? —en estos momentos la voz de Harry era tan reconfortante… No sabía qué hora era, ni dónde estaba, ni siquiera si podría salir de allí, o Harry podría encontrarle… pero su voz, su cálida voz le hacía pensar que todo iba a salir bien. —¿Draco…?

—Sí, perdona… No sé dónde estoy… creo que alguien me ha encerrado. Utiliza algún hechizo localizador para encontrarme… yo no tengo varita…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tienes varita?

Draco bufó.

—¿Qué más te da? ¿O es que no sabes ningún hechizo localizador?

Harry se mordió los labios y chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro que sé. Voy a colgar o sino nunca te encontraré… —No esperó respuesta, se guardó la esfera en el bolsillo y se quedó quieto pensando en qué narices era un hechizo localizador.

Entonces recordó un hechizo que le había enseñado Cedric para que las cosas regresaran a ti.

—_¡Accio Draco!—_ Harry se quedó inmóvil esperando a que algo ocurriera, pero ni Draco apareció, ni vino volando como había esperado… Nada, no ocurrió nada.

—Dime que no has probado un Accio conmigo, por favor…— La voz de Draco se escuchaba desde su bolsillo del pantalón. Harry se puso rojo hasta la médula y sacó nervioso la esfera de su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo narices se apaga esta cosa? —Dijo mirando la esfera con el ceño fruncido y muerto de vergüenza.

—¿No sabes ningún hechizo localizador?

—Todo lo que sé lo sé por Cedric, perdona por no ser tan inteligente y rico como tú.

—¿Pues por qué no vas a buscar a tu querido Cedric y le pides que te enseñe algún que otro hechizo localizador?

Harry se sonrojó y se llevó una mano en los labios, no sintió fuerzas para contestar…

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí… —Susurró Harry débilmente.

—Pues daté prisa o el baile se acabará antes de que me encuentres.

Harry se quedó callado un momento…

—Draco… —Dijo al fin.

—¿El baile ya ha acabado verdad…? —Su voz había dado un notable bajón.

—Sí…

—Entonces no te molestes en venir…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—Al fin y al cabo tu no querías ir al baile… yo solo te obligué… supongo que se ha hecho justicia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Tu no me has obligado a nada… yo… yo realmente tenía muchas ganas de ir contigo…

—Igualmente el baile ya se ha acabado…

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Voy a sacarte de donde estés con baile o sin baile, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—…

—¡Draco!

—Está bien… idiota.

—¿Por qué narices me llamas idiota? —Pero Malfoy ya había cortado la conexión antes de poder escuchar su respuesta. —Tsk…

Harry sabía que esta vez no podía recurrir a Cedric, solo de pensarlo se le salía el corazón por la boca, latía con fuerza y su rostro ardía. Le dolía el pecho solo de recordar la escena que habían vivido antes… No podía soportar ese dolor. Apretó los puños y pensó que distraerse sería su mejor opción, así pues se fue a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro que pudiera enseñarle el hechizo que necesitaba.

* * *

—¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?

A.J. se sentó al lado de Cédric compasiva con una cerveza en mano.

—Qué sean tres…

—Lo siento, Cedric… Estaba segura que lo lograrías.

Cedric apretó los puños, cogió la cerveza que A.J. le había ofrecido y se la tomó de un trago.

—Calma vaquero…

—Tenías razón… No soy más que su mascota… Su fiel chucho que le sigue a todas partes…

—Cedric, no te des por vencido… Esto no puede acabar así, no sería justo…

—No, te equivocas… una persona jamás se enamorara de un perro callejero. Lo peor de todo es que todo es mi culpa… desde un principio me presenté delante de él como un amigo, le acostumbre a verme así y jamás le di motivos para que me viera de ninguna otra manera.

—… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Cedric la miró algo indignado. Era la primera vez que era tan sincero con alguien sobre sus sentimientos y ella lo ignoraba por completo cambiándole de tema incluso.

—Lo siento estoy demasiado ocupado lamentando mi desdicha, ni siquiera sé cómo superarlo.

—¿Por qué no pruebas bailando?

A.J. le sonrió y le acercó su mano.

—Pero el baile hace rato que ha terminado…

—Sí, pero tu sufrimiento acaba de empezar hace poco… ¿Qué más da que no haya música?

Cedric sonrió y tomó su mano y entonces empezaron a bailar.

—Tienes roja la nariz… ¿Lo sabías? —Cedric la miró desconcertado por su comentario.

—Es probable… jamás he aguantado el alcohol…

A.J. soltó una risilla tonta.

—Pero si la cerveza de mantequilla no lleva alcohol…

—Puedes dejarme soñar por una vez ¿no?

—Cómo guste señoría…

—Así me gusta… que me trates con respeto… como debería ser…

—No sé por qué debería tratar con respeto a alguien que se emborracha con solo respirar.

Cedric se paró en seco y la miró con fastidio. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó al aire.

Esa canción que tanto le gustaba a A.J., aquella que le había enseñado antes del baile, aquella misma que parecía de la generación de su bisabuela empezó a sonar. A.J. lo miró sorprendida con un leve brillo en sus ojos.

—Lo he hecho para que te callaras… no sé cuánto más podré aguantar tus tontos comentarios.

—Tu manera de mentir es bastante tierna…. Harry no sabe lo que se pierde, al menos por ahora…

"Por ahora…" todo fuera eso… Cedric ansiaba confiar en sus palabras, siguió bailando con ella y por momentos su mente se perdía en el recuerdo de aquel beso que quedó inmortalizado en su memoria para siempre jamás.

* * *

Habían pasado como 2 horas desde que Harry le había dicho que iría a buscarlo… Al principio se sintió esperanzado pero ahora… estaba casi seguro de que Harry se había olvidado de él. Seguramente se habría entretenido con algún idiota como Cedric y luego se habría ido a dormir olvidándose de él…

No podía lo podía culpar. ¿Por qué debería precisamente Harry ir a buscarle? Él siempre le trataba mal… Desde un principio solo supo humillarlo… y aún seguía haciéndolo, obligándolo a quedar día sí y día también, riéndose de sus pocas capacidades para todo, no solo en la magia, sino con el piano y el baile… Y aun así Harry aguantaba intentando ser simpático… ¿Por qué debería ir a buscarle? No lo merecía… Harry era demasiado bueno y se había aprovechado de él… y ahora el karma o lo que fuera le estaba devolviendo la patada en el culo…

Draco cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. No tenía a nadie que le apreciara lo suficiente como para notar su ausencia y que esta le preocupase. Estaba solo… siempre igual… Nadie iba a venir… Nadie.

—_¡Alohomora!_ — Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Harry le miraba con preocupación. Draco no podía creerlo… Por algún motivo notaba sus manos temblorosas y sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Algo que jamás había sentido, era doloroso y reconfortante a la vez… —Lo siento… sé que he tardado mucho pero te juro que he ido tan rápido como he podido… lo sie…

Malfoy le abrazó antes de que Harry acabara su frase. Le abrazó con fuerza intentando transmitir todo lo que había en su pecho.

—Me estás ahogando…

—Eres un imbécil… ¡un estúpido de remate!

Harry frunció el ceño e intentó separarse de sus brazos para protestar pero no pudo, Draco le abrazaba con tanta fuerza… sintió un ligero tembleque en sus brazos y entonces creyó entender lo que ocurría…

Harry le abrazó tímidamente y apoyó su frente en su hombro.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Malfoy le miró con sorpresa.

—¿No habías dicho que el baile había terminado? —Dijo dejando de abrazarlo.

—Y lo ha hecho… son las 5 y media de la mañana… Aun así… nada nos impide bailar… aquí y ahora.

Draco bajó la mirada. Un ligero sonrojo teñía sus mejillas y orejas.

—¿Por qué…?

—Era una promesa… ¿no? Si me enseñabas a bailar, bailaríamos el día de navidad… Además… aunque no me gusta repetirlo… Quería bailar contigo… Sé que no hay música… y ni siquiera hay decorados… pero yo llevo traje y tú estás muy guapo así que… ¿Por qué no?

Draco posó su mano en la mejilla de Harry y se acercó a él… unas ganas locas de besarle le invadieron por completo, era más que un capricho, era una necesidad. Pero al ver el rostro ligeramente asustado de Harry se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no iba a fastidiarle, jamás. Empezando por ahora.

Draco pellizcó la mejilla de Harry cariñosamente para disimular y le cogió por la cintura acercándole a él.

—Enséñame todo lo que sabes, muñeca.

—A veces me pregunto si entrenas para ser idiota o es que lo eres de nacimiento…

—Ni yo mismo lo sé…

Harry miró al techo fingiendo fastidio, pero luego sonrió y el baile, el verdadero baile empezó.

* * *

A.J. se había despedido de Cedric y ahora iba a liberar a Draco. Al fin y al cabo encerrarlo ahí no había impedido que Cedric fuera rechazado… Pero al menos había tenido una oportunidad.

No esperaba encontrarse pues esa escenita ante sus ojos. Draco abrazando a Harry… y Harry devolviéndole el abrazo… como dos idiotas enamorados… Algo en su interior se sentía mal. Pinchazos muy fuertes golpeaban con constancia su pecho. Debería marcharse pero sus piernas no se movían… ahí escondida tras la puerta escuchándolo todo sus fuerzas flaquearon y sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio.

Era tan doloroso el rechazo… tanto… Y odiaba a Harry, le odiaba con toda su alma… todo era su culpa… sí él no existiera Draco sería suyo y de nadie más…

Reunió todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo restantes y se fue de ahí dejando caer la varita de Draco al suelo.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y dentro de una hora y media amanecería. Estaba agotado; había sido una noche muy larga, y aunque debería estar pensando en Cedric y ese beso tan fogoso que habían compartido… su mente solo podía concentrarse en una única cosa: Draco.

Y cuando todo parecía ser perfecto sumiéndole en un apacible y tranquilo sueño la puerta se abrió con sumo sigilo y sintió helarse su piel.

El pecho le latía tan aprisa que temía que John pudiera oírle y descubriera que fingía dormir. Intentó calmar su respiración, sus latidos, su tembleque, su sudor frío, sus ganas de gritar, de llorar incluso. No podía cometer ningún error… no soportaría la Cruciatus otra vez…

Sintió el peso de John en su cama y su mano en su entrepierna. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y se concentró para no delatarse. John le subió la camiseta del pijama a Harry y le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Su lengua se paseaba por sus pezones y luego fue bajando, y siguió bajando hasta que se centró en un solo punto de su cuerpo.

Estaba claro: esta noche no iba a dormir, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a la siguiente… A veces, se le olvidaba el miedo que le daba la noche, lo mucho que debía luchar para no dormirse al meterse en la cama. Pero John ya se ocupaba de que no lo olvidara muy a menudo.


End file.
